Wings of A Robin
by Vamprella9008
Summary: Two months had passed since the capture of the Injustice League. Now, they are back and out for revenge. With Joker running the show,Robin falls into the Injustice League's hands...Full Summary inside and Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**This was inspired by the Young Justice episode "Revelation"

Which I must say...was pure thrilling and is one of my top three favorite episodes.

The Joker and Posion Ivy were pretty awesome and I was really ecstatic to see them.

This will mostly focus on Robin, Batman, and Joker...but there will be InJustice League, Justice League and YJ in it too, of course.

Story Summary: Two months had passed since the capture of the Injustice League. Now, they are back and out for revenge. With Joker running the show Robin falls into the Injustice League's hands...will he still be able to spread his wings after the Injustice League and Joker are through with him?

Rated T for now: Torture and language. Blood will appear later on.

Please enjoy and note that I do not own Young Justice or DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>Wings of A Robin<em>

_**Gotham City**_

_**Dec. 24th 02:00am EST**_

Robin was not whelmed.

Not whelmed at all.

It was a freezing blustery night in Gotham, thick patches of heavy snowflakes flew about in the air, and thick layers of snow covered the city. It was one of coldest and heavy snow ridden winters that they city had experienced so far in a few years. And on this night, The Dynamic Duo was on patrol, just receiving news from the Commissioner that the Joker and Poison Ivy had escaped Arkham Asylum once again. They had been locked away with ultra maximum security after the Injustice League had stepped out of hiding and had been taken down.

Apparently, the Asylum wasn't secure enough.

Or ever was.

Now, Batman was out in some warehouse investigating where the Joker had been spotted, while Robin was stuck inside the Batmobile, with the heaters blasting on him and staring at a blinding white terrain. Even with his new long sleeved and heat lined outfit, Batman had forbid him from coming.

Like he was some inexperienced sidekick.

Robin gave a frustrated huff as he glanced out the passenger window and grinned as the puff of breath made a clouded condensed spot on the window. Robin used his index finger to draw the bat signal, laughing as he did so. Once done, he repeated the action, this time making a lightning bolt. Then, it was a smiley face. After that, it was a heart. Then it was…

"I see you found a way to occupy yourself"

Robin jumped in his seat as Batman silently slid into the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Well…if you had let me come with you…I wouldn't be bored to smithereens" Robin replied.

"It's too dangerous. You know how the Joker is every time he escapes Arkham" Batman remarked as he shifted the Batmoblie into drive.

"More insane then before, I know…but let me take Ivy…she can't grow anything with this kind of weather" Robin replied eagerly.

"You'll be surprised by what she's capable of" Batman warned.

"I can handle it"

"But you wont...since we still have to discover where exactly they are and what they are up to"

Robin sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping and he stared out the passenger window.

"I picked up a lead in the warehouse I was just in…Joker and Ivy had definitely been there. They should be at the docks…why though, I am not sure…" Batman remarked, apathetic to Robin's pouting.

"But we'll find out" Robin interjected, with sudden determination.

Batman frowned at his young partner.

"You are to sit out here and keep an eye out for anything unusual"

Robin groaned.

"C'mon Bruce…its Christmas Eve…lighten up…where's your holiday spirit?"

"It's wrapped away"

Robin laughed and shook his head.

"Fine…since you just attempted to lighten up. But the next time we go on patrol, I get to call the shots…deal?" Robin inquired.

Batman pondered on the Boy Wonder's words as he drove.

"Deal…" Batman finally and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the Batmobile screeched silently to a stop in front of the docking area and Batman gave Robin his intense bat-glare.<p>

"Stay put…and contact me immediately if anything unusual arises out here" Batman ordered.

"Yep…will do. Have fun without me" Robin replied, leaning back into his seat.

The Dark Knight left, the locks of the doors clicking into place.

Robin stared dully out the window.

"Why white? Why can't snow be naturally multicolored? Huh…yellow snow wouldn't be too whelming though…" Robin pondered thoughtfully out loud.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and then took a thermos out of the cup holder, taking a sip of the piping hot coco that Alfred had kindly made before they had departed. It made Robin feel better about being stuck out in the Batmobile for two agonizing hours.

"Haha…I got the hot chocolate…and I'm going to drink it all up" Robin thought amusingly.

That was his present for his mentor.

As he set the half-empty thermo back down, he then saw a faint tall and slender silhouette running towards the Batmobile.

_"Well...I know people who are health nuts...but in this weather and this time of night?" Robin thought curiously._

Robin watched as the figure continued sprinting towards him.

As the figure drew closer and appeared under a street light, Robin recognized who it was.

It was the Joker.

The villain was a tall and slender man, with green mop styled hair, a white pasty face, with red grinning lips. He wore a slim purple jacket, with a magenta like color flower in the breast pocket. Underneath the jacket, he wore a dark green shirt with an orange collar, and a purple tie. His skinny pants and shoes were also purple.

Robin frowned, noticing that the Joker didn't seem to mind or seemed bothered by the frigid cold. The man leapt onto the hood of the Batmobile gracefully, crouched down, peering into the windshield, right at Robin.

"Come out…come out…Bird Boy…the Joker wants to play…" the deep but crackly voice that had once terrified Robin when he had first started as a hero taunted.

Okay, the Joker still intimidated him…but not as much.

Really.

"Nah…I'll pass…maybe next time we can make snow angels or go sledding" Robin replied lightly, staring back at the man.

The Joker just grinned.

"I personally came all the way out here for a play date and you turn me down…bad manners, Bird Brat"

Robin sighed.

Robin knew if he got out of the Batmobile, the Joker would do something insane to draw him out or Batman would come ehen he did get out, and then he would be in deep trouble for disobeying.

Well…it wasn't the first time he didn't obey the Dark Knight and certainly not the last…but it was Christmas Eve…

But the Joker was dangerous and had to be stopped.

At any cost.

"_Ah, screw it…Dick will still get presents"_ Robin reasoned as he unlocked and slid out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut.

The wind whipped violently through his hair, dust of snow and wind stinging his face, his cape whipping against him.

"Aw…did the Baby Bird get a new outfit for being a good little boy?" the Joker inquired dersively, noticing Robin's new outfit, and laughed.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah that's exactly it…and I have to say it's a better improvement then your face" Robin remarked boldly.

_"Shut it before you get yourself killed"_ he thought immediately afterwards.

The Joker's grin turned into a scowl as he leapt down from the Batmobile.

"That's it…time to kill the Bat…I will have to hurry if I want to participate in dissecting him"

Robin shivered, mostly from the cold, but also by the villain's words.

"Wait!" Robin called out.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The Joker laughed.

"You don't kiddo…and Batsy would be very disappointed in you for standing around having conversation with good ole Uncle Jay. He might get jealous"

Robin scowled.

"I'll have to put you on hold, Joker"

He pressed the comlink device in his ear, trying to get a hold of Batman. Instead he only got an earful of static. After a few more attempts, he yanked the earpiece out and tossed it onto the hood of the Batmobile. Then, he tried the small communicator that he and Batman had, but also got static.

"Aw…it looks like the Boy Blunder's toys took a...blunder" the villain crackled, leaning against the Batmobile and then laughed.

Robin emitted a growl, tossing the communicator aside, and charged at the villain, but before he could deliver a punch, he skidded to a stop as the man held up one of his own toys.

A remote with a large red button.

_"Well…that just screams dangerous"_ Robin thought sarcastically, but he knew that it could as well be.

When it came to the Joker, you couldn't afford to underestimate the villain and his devices.

"Now…now…don't get your skinny pants in a bunch.. Just follow me and you'll get the chance to save your dear Daddy Bat" the Joker said with a snicker.

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I get to press this big red button…letting my teammates know to start torturing Batty and we can just stand out here and listen to the torture…Or perhaps sit in that Batmobile and listen...believe me, it will be scrumptious" the clowned villain answered sweetly.

"Alright…I'll follow you "Robin said hesitantly.

It sounded completely stupid to comply and he knew that it could be and was most likey a trap.

But what choice did he have? Batman would have responded to one of his calls by now.

And if Batman was indeed in trouble, it was his job to assist and rescue his mentor.

And so…Robin took off after the crazed villain.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before hero and villain were inside a small one roomed warehouse. Robin felt the adrenaline and anxiety flow rapidly through him as he hoped to see a fighting Batman…or even an unconscious Batman. But as they reached the center of the room, only the members of the Injustice League stood in a circle, smirking sinisterly at him.<p>

"Where's Batman?" the Boy Wonder inquired, giving each member a bat-like glare, which should had wiped the smirks off thier faces.

Instead, the entire group laughed, Joker throwing his head back, his sinister laughter ringing harshly in Robin's ears.

"Silly boy, did you fall for the jokester's lies? I thought Batman taught you better" Count Vertigo remarked.

"The little birdy was worried about his mentor…who is now too far away to save his little bird" Ivy replied, with a nasty leer at Robin.

Robin then realized he had indeed walked blindly into a trap.

_"Oh…Batman is so going to throttle me"_ Robin thought, appalled.

Robin glanced around for a nearby escape, but saw none other than the entrance he had come in through. And now the others encircled him.

He was now surrounded and outnumbered.

Not good.

_"Alright…just stay calm and…"_ Robin thought but back flipped away as Black Atom rushed at him.

The villain swung a large fist and Robin ducked and performed a swipe kick that caused him to stumble forward.

Robin then leapt up and tensed up, in a defensive stance.

"He's just one boy…we don't need to fight and waste our energy" Count Vertigo said smoothly and gazed at the hero.

Robin groaned and collapsed to his hands and knees as Count Vertigo used his powers to subdue him.

"That's enough" the Joker said sharply to the Count, who nodded respectfully and immediately ceased his attack.

"Aw… I feel so insulted" Robin remarked weakly, looking up at the five members, who now gathered in front of him.

"Well, Boy Wonder...this is not about fighting…no…it's all about sending a message" Ivy replied, crossing her arms.

"Indeed…and you are to be the messenger to deliver the message'' Wotan added.

"Lucky me…" Robin muttered.

"Remember dear comrades…there will be plenty of time for us to torture the hell out of this bird…but he's mine for the most part" the clowned villain said and grinned, crouching down beside the bowed Boy Wonder, and grabbed a handful of the midnight black hair, yanking his head back sharply.

Robin could only stare at the crazed green eyes that gazed hungrily at his masked blue ones.

"Oh…I can't wait to show you what I have in store for you. We are going to have a wonderful Christmas Eve and Day together. But now, it's time for you to wake up and smell the roses. Well, in this case, smell this flower and drop dead…"

The villain gave his signature laugh and leaned close to the hero, squeezing the flower in his breast pocket. A burst of colored gas flew out and struck Robin in the face, who at first tried not to inhale the toxic, and tried to cover his nose and mouth with one hand, but Joker seized and pulled his hand away and pinned Robin's other hand with his knee.

But not even Robin could hold his breath long enough for the gas to disappear.

Robin inhaled and instantly felt himself losing consciousness.

Thankfully, it was knockout gas and not the deadly Joker venom.

The Joker continued to laugh as he released his hold on Robin's hair and the Boy Wonder collapsed to the ground, now fully unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Batman silently dropped down onto the snowy ground, his feet slightly sinking into the semi-deep snow. His lead had given him nothing, only more scraps of paper with vague clues to where the Joker could be up to.<p>

The best thing to do for now was to return to the Bat Cave and analyze the clues he had obtained and let Dick get some rest before waking him up for the traditional Wayne Christmas morning.

As Batman drew near the Batmobile, where it sat idly where he had left it and Robin, he immediately sensed that something was amiss.

The Dark Knight swiftly ran over to the Batmobile and depicted a small black earpiece on the passenger side of the hood.

It was Robin's comlink earpiece.

Batman ambled over to the side and picked it up, and then glanced down.

Laying on the snowy ground, was the boy's communicator.

Batman bent down and picked it up, studying it.

Robin had gotten out of the Batmobile and had tried to contact him.

But why? And why didn't he receive the calls?

Immediately, the Dark Knight scowled as he surmised what was going on.

He had been a fool, to leave Robin alone.

He wasn't the Joker's target.

The target this time was Robin.

"Robin!"

A harsh wind whipped Batman's cape against him as he glanced about, hoping that his protégé would appear.

"Robin!"

Batman glanced down, his heart sinking as the footprints that he could have easily followed had been dowsed with a fresh thick layer of snow.

Batman ignored the bitter cold as he began running down the street, calling his partner's name.

"Robin!"

Batman continued to call out for Robin as he searched the entire docking warehouses.

But one caught his eye.

A small abandoned warehouse stood out from the others, the doors were slightly opened. Batman narrowed his eyes and cautiously ambled over to it, peeking through the crack. Batman saw a gleaming flash of gold and knew it instantly was Robin's utility belt. Without further hesitation, Batman threw the doors open, the snow swirling into the room and Batman ran over, bent down and picked up the belt, and paused at the scene before him.

On the concrete ground, in sloppy red letters in paint read:

" Joker and Robin were here!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Sooooo...whatcha think?

Please feel free to review

I love to read what you have to say!

Well...I'll update when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone!

First off...I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, and alerts!

I really appreciate it and am so glad you likey the story so far! :D

Swallow Tale: Awww...thankies for the review! If I could write Joker's lines for YJ...woo wee...I would love that job! XD

And I love the Joker from Under the Red Hood! He is epic !:D

TheGrayson: Awww...Thank you! I flipped out when I read your review :D

Alithia: There will be a happy ending to this dark story, I can promise you that!

speedylove: LMAO :)

To my other dear reviewers, thank you so much again, you guys are too great :)

Okay...okay...I have a confession to make.

The Joker of YJ did...disappoint me a bit at first. I mean yeah...he wasn't what I expected, personality wise.

Love his look though...but thats probably what he has going for him so far...so, I suppose this mainly is why I am writing this lol.

But I still have hope for his personality, if he is to make a reappearance on the show.

And I know...some of you are wondering about the red paint back in Chap. One.

It's not blood...I assure you. Just regular red paint, to fool you and maybe Batman...

The bloodly scenes wont be around for a bit yet.

Hope that clears things up a bit.

Now, who is ready for me to shut up and move on?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC Comics...or Cartoon Network. Because if I did...this is how things would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**Gotham City**_

_**Dec. 24th, 04:00 am EST**_

The sleek Batmobile screeched into the Bat Cave, its four rubber layered tires leaving thick black tire marks as it halted to a stop in its usual spot. Its lone occupant swiftly exited it and briskly strode over to the Bat Computer, and then settled himself into the leather chair that sat in front of it. He wasted no time in trying to search for possible locations where Poison Ivy and the Joker could be. Numerous dots began to flash across the screen.

"Great" the man under the cowl growled and began selecting locations that seem to attract the clowned villain and plant villainess.

Alfred entered the Cave, carrying a tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Ah, I knew I heard the Batmobile. Finally home…How was patrol tonight, Master Bruce?"

Bruce tensed up and didn't answer, continuing to work.

Alfred sensed that something was troubling the Dark Knight and he glanced about the Cave, searching for the missing Boy Wonder.

Before Alfred could inquire about Robin, Batman responded gruffly.

"Not good Alfred. The Joker and Poison Ivy escaped Arkham tonight. And he has Robin"

"Oh dear…how horrid" Alfred murmured softly and ambled to Bruce, glancing down at the tensed hero.

"Take a look at these"

Batman handed the two notes that he had obtained.

"Splish splash…time's running out fast, if you want me, come sea me" Alfred read out loud and glanced up at Batman.

"The docks I presume"

"Yes"

Alfred then read the second note out loud.

" 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la…When your little bird has been stolen, fa la la la la la la

P.S. You might want to catch the evening news, Love J"

"P.P.S. Can a Robin still sing even when tortured? Can a Robin still fly when his wings are clipped? And can a Bat live without his Robin? "

Alfred glanced up from the note.

"My, this is quite disturbing. But how did he get Master Robin?"

"He lured Robin out of the Batmobile, I'm certain of it. It was my fault. I didn't want to put him danger and by doing so, I did" Batman said ruefully, his shoulders hunched upwards.

"Master Bruce, do not blame yourself. Robin will be found"

"Yes. He will. Even if I have to spend all of the holiday searching for him" Batman replied darkly as he stood up.

"I suppose I should come up with a plausible excuse in case we have to cancel the Wayne Christmas party" Alfred remarked.

"That would be a good idea...and I wish you could cancel the League Christmas party"

"Sadly, that is out of my hands, sir"

Batman deviated away and headed towards the Batmobile once more.

"Sir, do you know where they are?" Alfred dared to inquire.

Batman halted and slowly shook his head.

"But I will literally tear through this city to find Robin and that is a promise"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas City, MI<strong>_

_**Dec. 24th, 07:00am EST**_

"Ah…home sweet home. Well, it isn't Gotham…but at least it's Batman free" the Joker commented with a chuckle as he roughly dragged the unconscious Robin by his cape into the newest lair of the Injustice League.

"Turn up the freaking heat...it's freezing in here" Ivy snapped at the five men, shivering as she wandered into the furnished living room.

"Women" Wotan grumbled and ambled off to do her bidding, while Black Atom and Ultra Huminite carried the luggage into the lair and dropped it down.

The Injustice League had flown from from the heavy populated city of Gotham to a small town surrounded by lush forest life called Christmas, located in the upper peninsula of Michigan.

It was a perfect place to hide and execute the Joker's malevolent plan.

Count Vertigo was the last to step inside and activated the security system.

"What are you going to do with the Boy Wonder?" he inquired, casting a glance at the sprawled form of the hero, and then at the notorious Gotham villain.

The Joker gave the leader a wicked grin.

"If the Light had processed my request…then this little bird will be spending his time in his new bird cage"

And with that, the Joker laughed as he continued onwards, still dragging the Boy Wonder behind him.

"Hmmm…where could that darn cage be?" the Joker pondered out loud.

There was a slight groan from below him.

"Now, now…not time to wake up just yet" the villain said softly, looking down at his young victim.

"Ah…it has to be downstairs…" he surmised and continued down the next corridor, followed by another corridor, until he found a flight of stairs.

At the entrance to the flight of stairs that lead downstairs, the Joker glanced down at Robin, debating to either drag him down the stairs or throw him down.

"Ah…better just drag…more amusing and less harmful" the Joker decided and hummed as he began alighting down, hearing a satisfying thumping noise behind him with each step.

At the bottom of the stairway, the Joker paused and gazed around.

In the middle of the room was a commodious golden dome shaped cage.

"Woo wee…now that's a cage" the Joker uttered in admiration and dragged Robin over to it.

"In we go!" the clown villain then said cheerfully as he heaved Robin into the cage and climbed in after him. Crouching besides the boy, the Joker removed Robin's gloves, shoes, and socks.

"Ah, almost forget these…" the Joker muttered to himself and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the boy's hands behind his back. Straightening up from his crouch and holding the removed garments, the Joker gazed at the hero.

"I am really going to enjoy killing you…" the man said in a soft sinister voice and left, securing the cage, and pausing briefly at the entrance to turn the room temperature down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Robin's eyes slowly flickered open, his vision hazy at first. His head gave a sudden and painful throb, forcing him to squeeze his eyes closed until the pain subdued. Then, after blinking several times, Robin depicted golden bars across from where he laid. He was lying on his side, the arm beneath him numb. Robin groaned and rolled onto his stomach, and then struggled to his knees.

Robin shivered as he glanced around and realized that he was in a large bird-like cage.

_"Apparently, Joker is taking this way too seriously…or too dismissively"_ Robin thought, twisting and seeing a golden swing.

"And where are my…" Robin sighed, realizing that he was bare hand and foot.

_"Of course, have to make things difficult"_ the Boy Wonder thought as he clambered to his feet and began circling the cage, the metallic floor frigid under his bare feet.

Robin's eyes roamed for a door and spotted a keypad on the outside.

No good.

Besides his arms and hands being pinned together, the bars were too close together to even let him stick a hand between them.

Robin peered upwards once more.

Squinting, he could see a latch.

This meant an opening.

_"Worth a shot..."_ Robin thought determinedly.

The first thing he needed to do was to at least get his hands in front of him. Dropping back to his knees and leaning forward until his forehead touched the cold metallic flooring, and with an acrobat's supple movement, Robin moved one leg at a time over his pinned arms and pushed himself off the floor. His hands now dangling in front of him, Robin pressed a fist against his "R" insignia, activating the heat sensors in his suit.

He was not going to freeze as long as he could help it.

Robin wandered to the swing and pulled himself onto the seat and grasped the chain.

"Here goes" Robin muttered and began pulling himself upwards.

Robin quickly elevated to the top and with one hand reached out and grabbed hold of the latch. An intense sharp jolt zapped through him, causing the Boy Wonder to gasp in pain and released his hold. He then clung to the chain tightly, as a spasm of pain and dizziness shot through him.

"Okay…bad idea" Robin gasped out and shook his head, trying to clear his head.

But he had another idea.

With one hand, he unfastened his cape and covered his hand with it.

Then he rapidly unlatched the opening and pushed it open.

Robin grinned in victory, but knew he had a more difficult challenge ahead of him.

This was getting down without electrocuting himself in the process.

Robin tossed his cape around the edge of the opening and grabbed the covered edge and heaved himself out and twisted his body around, so he was peering down into the cage, carefully to keep every inch of his body on the fabric of his cape.

Slowly, the Boy Wonder inched his way downwards, scraping his cape with his hands and feet, until he felt it was safe enough to jump.

Robin landed softly in a crouch, ignoring the freezing floor beneath his feet.

He ambled around the cage, spotting the flight of stairs, donning his cape.

_"This seems too easy"_ Robin thought, but shrugged his shoulders.

He wasn't going to complain about how the Injustice League ran their security.

Robin rapidly leapt up the stairs, eager to escape.

He paused at the open entranceway and glanced down the lighted corridor.

Now, this was going to be the tricky part.

Finding his way out of here.

Robin gingerly took a few paces forward, when a gloved hand clamped down over his mouth and he was yanked backwards against a chest, and felt the sharp edge of a blade against his throat.

Fear shot through him, but the Boy Wonder quickly swallowed it back down.

"Tsk, tsk…why is my little bird out of his special cage, hmmm?" the rancid breath of the Joker inquired softly in Robin's ear.

"Needed to spread my wings" Robin gasped out, as the pressure of the blade dug into his neck.

"Funny, I thought it was roomy enough for you …well" the Joker paused, licking his red stained lips.

"If you are so eager to fly...Then I'll play your game. I'll even give you a head start. But I suggest you avoid the others, they aren't as considerate or cheerful as I am when it comes to having a bird flying loose…" the villain uttered amusingly and released his hold on Robin.

"Hmmm…and you aren't frozen as a Popsicle…I must not have turned the temp down…oh well, what can you do?" the clowned villain rambled out loud watching as the boy's cape disappeared around the corner.

"Let the game begin"

And with a laugh…the clowned villain chased after Robin…

* * *

><p>Robin's feet patted softly against the warm linoleum flooring. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, only hearing the madman's laughter ringing behind him.<p>

As long as he didn't run into...

Robin skidded to a stop as Black Atom and Wotan appeared.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wotan inquired darkly, eyes narrowing at the Boy Wonder.

"Well…I could either be escaping or playing with the Joker-"Robin leapt away as a bright ray of electricity shot at him.

Black Atom charged at the boy, who leapt and flipped gracefully over the muscular villain and took off down the corridor.

"Get him!" Wotan roared, which summoned the other members.

"What's going on?" Count Vertigo inquired calmly.

"The boy is attempting to escape"

Poison Ivy sighed.

"Is he really worth the trouble?" she inquired tediously.

Atomic Skull just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just get him and give him a lesson" Black Atom grumbled.

The five members took off after Robin.

"Ivy, block his way with a thicket of-"

"Got it" Ivy interjected and raised her hands.

Robin skidded to a halt as a thicket of rose thorns twisted themselves across the hallway.

The Boy Wonder deviated to the Injustice League and grinned.

"What are you grinning about boy?" Count Vertigo inquired.

Robin laughed and charged at them.

He swung his fists, hitting an unexpected Wotan, sending flying into Black Atom.

Then, he leapt at Ivy, who deflected his attack.

"You know Ivy…I don't like hitting females…but I don't think you are one anymore" Robin taunted and dodged the numerous plant tendrils that were aiming at him.

"Watch your mouth Bird Boy" she snarled but gasped as Robin delivered a roundhouse kick that sent her sprawling.

Robin dropped down to the ground as a beam of yellow zapped at him.

Robin glanced at the attacker, Atomic Skull, and then behind him, seeing a wide gaping hole in the thicket.

"Thanks!" he called out and took off.

"I can't believe that little punk just did that" Ivy remarked angrily, brushing herself off.

"Let us make him suffer most painfully" Wotan added.

"Hold it!"

The five members turned to face the Joker, who ambled casually towards them, tossing his switchblade into the air and catching it with ease.

"Remember who's calling the shots? That would be me"

"So, you are allowing the child to run around?" Count Vertigo inquired, arching an eyebrow.

''Why not? It's not like he's going anywhere…and besides this is going to teach him a lesson" The Joker replied with a crackle.

"Whatever. Do what you want…I have to tend to my babies" Ivy muttered and sauntered past the men.

"So, why don't you fellows go relax? I have things under control here" the Joker suggested, his eyes narrowing.

"As you wish team mate. Please don't hesitate to inquire for help" Count Vertigo replied and ushered the others back into the living room.

"That won't be necessary…" the Joker muttered and sprinted after his bird.

* * *

><p>Robin paused and was glad that he had escaped that little entanglement.<p>

Now, his heart leapt in excitement and with hope as he saw a door, which surely had to be the way out. Robin coerced himself to run faster and then halted, noticing the numeral security pad. Instantly, Robin's fingers flew across the pad, his mind rummaging for possible passwords.

Then, the laughter from the Joker became audible from behind. Robin grew anxious but remained focused, and then grinned in relief as he heard the soft clicking of the door.

Even though he was bare footed, he could easily run to any other nearby building and somehow contact Batman. Robin stumbled out into the knee deep snow, his feet instantly becoming numb.

But he didn't care, he was free, he was going back…

Robin let out a frantic sigh as he saw a thick layer of trees before him.

He turned in a clockwise ninety degrees, seeing more trees.

Twisting to one hundred and eighty degrees, he was met with more trees.

Now, he twisted around, to see the building and the Joker, who was leaning against the doorway, still tossing and catching his switchblade.

"You know…you look so heroic out there, with your cape billowing out like that…its quite pathetic. Now get your ass inside…or I might have to cut your feet off" the Joker commented lazily, eyeing the hero.

Robin stood there, staring at the madman.

He grudgingly stumbled back into the building, collapsing onto the warm floor.

Well kiddo…I have to give you credit, you did better than I expected. And I have to admit, it was a thrill to chase you and to see you out there, looking so pathetic…"

The Joker chuckled and grabbed Robin by the throat, easing him to his feet, and slammed the Boy Wonder into the wall.

"But do it again…and I will give you something to permanently smile about" the Joker uttered sinisterly, running the blade slowly across Robin's mouth.

Again, fear shot through Robin and he couldn't suppress the tremble.

The Joker grinned wickedly.

"Ah, looks like I have gotten my point across…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_So...how was that? Good...bad...intense?

I really hope you enjoyed it!

Yes, Christmas is a real city! XD

So, it was a perfect place for the Injustice hideout!

In fact...there is also a Hell city in that state too...

I should know...I live about 4 hours from it lmao.

Google them if you want or dont believe me XD

Okay, now you know what state I am hiding in...I have to flee because of thunderstorms!

Until next time, my fellow fanfictioners! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**If you are surprised to see this chapter up so soon, trust me...I am too!

Again, thankies for the reviews, alerts, and favs! I will try to respond to as many reviews as possible.

I am so whelmed that you are enjoying the story and the Joker! :D

Well...this chapter has some torture and a shocking ending.

I am trying to slow things down a bit...so bare with me.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Will not ever own Young Justice or DC Comics *sulks*

Any grammer mistakes are entirely my fault...but I try my best to not make them. I will eventually fixed them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

"Ugh" Robin groaned as he landed face first onto the frigid metallic floor of his prison. A pair of footsteps clanked softly after him and the door behind him locked silently, sealing not just him, but the Joker in the cage as well.

The clown villain ambled towards the teen, gloved hands clasped behind his back.

Hands that clasped a glistening brand new crowbar behind his back.

"What am I going to do with you now? " The Joker's voice uttered softly as he placed one foot between the Boy Wonder's shoulder blades, pressing and pinning him down firmly to the cold floor. Robin's hands were handcuffed behind his back once again, with the help of Black Atom. The super strength villain held the bird while Joker injected a tranquilizer into Robin, enough to subdue him from struggling for awhile and enough to feel pain.

"Let me go?" Robin suggested hopefully, twisting his head to the side.

The Joker chuckled.

"Nah…too dull…Ah ha! I got it!" the Joker exclaimed.

" Let's chit chat for a bit…get to know each other…I mean, we don't get this kind of quality time to bond" he chuckled and then continued:

So, Bird Boy…tell me about your parents. Do they approve of you running around with the Bat? Or are they clueless?"

Robin inhaled and exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

_"Just don't say anything"_ he thought repeatedly.

"By the sounds that you are not making, I assume that they don't know. Hmmm…"

THWACK

Robin gasped sharply in pain as the rounded end of the crowbar slammed down on his back.

"That was for not answering" the Joker growled.

THWACK

"And that was because I felt like it"

Robin groaned but said nothing.

"Now, what are your parents like, Robbie? Are they simple and kind? Does your mommy bake cookies and read you bed time stories? Does daddy show you the ropes about life and plays catch with you? Do you have the perfect family? Cause, I used to want to have a family like that…but nope, my folks were the neglecting type. I got over it" the Joker said with a feign sigh and glanced down at Robin.

"So, what's your answer?" the Joker inquired, lightly tapping the crowbar against the palm of his free hand.

"Don't have parents" Robin gasped, unsure why he just said that.

The Joker arched an eyebrow and removed his foot off Robin's back and nudged the Boy Wonder onto his side.

"So…by that, I assume that they're dead? Ooh…did they die of cancer? Or a car accident? Or a plane crash? Or a fire? Or maybe…" the villain paused dramatically.

"My favorite…Murder?" he finished sinisterly.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, the images of his parents and their death flashing through his mind.

Robin then opened his eyes and glared up at the man.

"None of your business Jokey"

THWACK THWACK THWACK

Robin groaned loudly as the crowbar smashed painfully along his side.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about parents…how about that horrid beating I heard about?"

Robin closed his eyes once more.

Not that either.

He really didn't want to remember that…

"I remember the night Two-Face walked down the corridor of the Asylum, blood dripping over his hands. I was deeply surprised that it was yours…so I had to get all the details and believe me, it was a such thrilling story…and great bed time story at that" the Joker paused, grinning down at the boy, then continued:

"How he captured the beloved D.A and Batman…how you came to the rescue, won the coin toss…but Two-Face brilliantly outwitted you and Batsy, drowning the poor district attorney and beating the crap out of you while Batsy could only watch helplessly until he could free himself…woo…it made me wish I could have been there!"

Robin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to will the swarming images of that night away.

That had been a horrible and agonizing night; he had been young and naïve, thinking he could save both men…it was the night that he was utterly certain he would die…and the night that Batman had suspended him from being Robin for a few months…

But it was the pain that hurt the worst...the pounding of human fists smashing his body...unable to defend himself...

"Don't worry…I won't exactly do that to you…but beating you with this beauty is pretty amusing" the Joker said and laughed and gave the crowbar a twirl, before rolling Robin supine onto the floor with his foot.

THWACK

Robin cried out as the crowbar slammed and vibrated harshly against his chest.

"Finally…I was beginning to think you were immune to pain…" the Joker commented amusingly.

THWACK

Robin's eyes watered from the pain as the crowbar smacked against his stomach and then back at his chest.

The Boy Wonder gasped desperately for breath.

"Aw…that looked like it was painful…"

Robin stared up at the grinning villain, meeting those crazed eyes that was filled with amok.

"Do you want Uncle Jay to stop? All you have to say is "Yes please, Uncle Jay"

Robin didn't want to.

He didn't want to plea to this mad man.

To give him what he wanted.

But he needed to stay alive…for them.

Survival was his priority.

"Yes please…" Robin whispered.

The Joker crouched down, cupping a hand to his ear.

"Uncle …Jay" Robin finished in defeat.

"Done! At least…for now" the villain replied and ruffled Robin's hair, before straightening up from his crouch.

"Now…Let's rehearse for the show"

"What show?" Robin inquired, wincing from the spasms of pain.

The Joker gazed down and grinned wickedly.

"The final show of your life…"

Robin didn't like the sound of that.

"Now…repeat, or should I say, sing after me Bird Boy…"

The Joker cleared his throat.

_"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg,_

_The Batmobile lost its wheel, and Joker got away…Hey!"_

* * *

><p>"Come now…sing for me" the sinister man leered down at the Boy Wonder.<p>

Robin grinned, despite another spasm of pain that shot through him.

"Alright, Jokey"

Robin took a deep inhale and then slowly exhaled.

_"Jingle Bells, Joker smells, Harley laid an egg,_

_The Jokermobile lost its deal, and Robin got away…Hey!"_

The hero and villain gazed at another.

Then, the Joker burst out laughing.

"Woo…nicely done…but…WRONG!"

The Joker then mercilessly whacked the crowbar across Robin's face, the force completely snapping the hero's head to the opposite side.

Robin forced back another painful cry as his head snapped to the side. He couldn't feel the entire left side of his face, where the crowbar had struck, but could feel the thick coppery blood rising in his mouth, some started to dribble out of his mouth.

"Ah, look what you made me do, Boy Blunder" the clown villain muttered as he wandered over to inspect the damage, and then kicked Robin over onto his uninjured side.

Robin opened his mouth, letting the pool of dark crimson blood pour out and took several deep breaths.

The Joker once more crouched before Robin, the crowbar now discarded.

"That wasn't necessary, you know. All you had to do was repeat what I said. Must you make things difficult?"

Robin grinned, displaying a red tainted mouth.

"Hmmm….but I must say that the results are pleasing. Now we match!" Joker commented amusingly and pointed to his mouth.

Robin's grin dissipated quickly at the remark.

"Now, we'll try this again"

The Joker recited the derisive poem and eyed Robin carefully.

_"Jingle Bells…Joker smells, Harley laid an egg, the Jokermobile lost its deal and Robin got-"_Robin sang but was cut off as the Joker roughly yanked him up to his knees, by his hair with one hand.

Robin winced and his eyes widen in disbelief as the Joker's other hand reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sleek modern revolver.

"Now, you are just starting to get on my nerves" the villain growled.

Robin shivered as the cold smooth barrel of the gun stroke the right side of his face and he started to feel panicky.

He wanted to struggle…to do something, but he was helpless, still immobile from the injection.

_"He won't shoot you…."_ Robin thought dubiously.

"Now…this is your last chance to get it right...better hurry, I am not in the mood to wait" the Joker growled impatiently and pressed the muzzle against Robin's forehead.

Robin closed his eyes.

This was it…this was the end.

_"Just say it right! Now!"_ the voice in his mind, perhaps Dick, exclaimed frantically.

_"He won't shoot me…he wouldn't get rid of me this easily"_ Robin reasoned calmly.

_"So, you are going to risk your life anyway and not do it?"_ the anxious voice inquired.

_"Maybe..."_

Robin then heard the clicking of the cylinder and knew that the Joker was actually going to do it.

His eyes snapped opened and his eyes grew wide in horror.

"Wait...I'll do it!"

But it was too late... the Joker slowly pulled the trigger…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Okay...please don't hate me for this!

This was the Joker's doing, not mine! He made me write this!

I know that it looks really bad for Robin...but trust me! I know what I am doing!

I will not let Robin die!

How am I going to save him from that, you ask? Stay tuned!

Should I up the rating?

Let me know what you think...in a review

P.S. The Two-Face beating Robin bit...not sure if exactly happened or not, but I read it while I was researching and found it intriguing.

And I know the crowbar beating thing is probably overrated or overused...but I always wanted to do it. So sue me XP


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Hey there!

So...its been over a week since I updated...sorry for the wait.

Or am I? ;)

I've been in the clutches of the Joker...so my mind is a bit unstable.

Speedylove: Ah...you knew what had happened to me! You are my hero!

Errr...at least until the frying pan part! That scared me a bit! XO You got my reactiond down perfectly! :)

Swallow Tale and KK Copper: YES! It's awesome to see fellow B:TAS fans! :D

Oh...Monday this channel on Direct TV called "The Hub" will be airing both parts of "Robin's Reckoning" (two more of my fav. episodes just to let anyone know)

Anyhoo...I loved everyone's reviews...all your responses were great to read!

Thank you all for the support!

Reminder: Rated T for Torture, Drug Torture (In this chapter), and Blood...so no likey...no read :P

Disclaimer: If I did own YJ, DC Comics, or even Cartoon Network...well, you know...world domination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_It was too late…the Joker slowly pulled the trigger…_

Robin held his breath, staring into the crazed eyes of his could be murderer. He knew in just milliseconds, that if the gun was real (which had sounded like one), a bullet would blast his skull, spilling his brain matter across the cage. But Robin if knew the Joker, the gun was bogus and he had nothing serious (like getting his brains shot out) to worry about. Still, deep down, Robin wondered if this time would be different from the others…

Nothing happened.

No earsplitting noises as the gun fired.

No sound of a bullet smashing through bone and gooey matter.

Nothing.

The clown villain's wide grin slightly faltered.

He pulled the trigger again.

And then again, faster this time.

And once more, but still nothing happened.

Now, he was scowling, which made him look sinister than usual.

"Blast it" the Joker grumbled, pulling the muzzle away and releasing the Boy Wonder, who fell back onto his back, grinning up at the villain. His fingers began to twitch and he could now feel the numbness receding.

The Joker was banging the barrel against his open palm, cursing under his breath.

"Hate to break it to you Jokey, but you and your toys are getting stale…or perhaps defective" Robin commented boldly. He was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. Robin shifted his legs, ready to give the madman a surprise.

The Joker glanced down, oblivious to Robin's new supine position, and grinned as a click was heard.

"Getting a little cocky, are we?" he inquired and aimed the muzzle at Robin's face.

He pulled the trigger and…

"BANG!"

Robin couldn't suppress the violent cringe as the gun made an earsplitting sound.

The Joker giggled as he waved a small bleach white flag hanging from a mini pole with "BANG!" in bright red letters in his face.

"You should have seen the look on your face…and that startling cringe! Priceless!" He crackled and tossed the bogus gun aside.

Robin just grinned and despite the pain and with agile speed, flipped onto his feet.

The sudden movement startled the villain, who rapidly covered his surprise with a laugh.

"Well…look at you, back on your feet already! Guess I didn't scare or whack you hard enough" the villain uttered.

Robin ignored the sharp throbbing pain in his side and sternum and charged at him, delivering a staggering roundhouse kick that sent the Joker reeling into the electrified bars of the cage. Robin immediately doubled over, his breathing labored. Just doing that had fatigued him. Robin frowned, not hearing any pained sounds from the madman, so he glanced up and saw that the Joker was still standing and brushing himself off.

"You're not affected?" Robin inquired.

The Clown Prince of Crime eyed Robin, an amused gleam in his cold eyes.

"Kiddo…when you're a regular at the good ole Asylum, you get these fabulous shock therapy treatments. And if you are an old regular, such as myself, well…eventually you grow immune to it. It really tickles more than shocks"

He glanced down and saw the discarded crowbar and swiftly grabbed it.

"Shall we?" he inquired amusingly and with surprising agility, lashed out and began swinging the crowbar wildly at Robin, who dodged the incoming attack. The crowbar swung at his face and Robin dropped into a crouch, hearing the whistle of the weapon whizzing over him. The Joker then raised his arms above his head, preparing to bring the crowbar down onto Robin. Robin leapt backwards just as the crowbar swung down and clanked loudly against the metallic floor.

The bout continued, but the usual nimble Robin became more sluggish and fatigue with each dodge.

The Joker noticed this and crackled another amused laugh.

"Not doing too well are we, Boy Blunder? Not so quick hmmm?"

Robin didn't respond and twisted his body to the side, to avoid the crowbar once again. But the crowbar snagged the fluttering cape and a loud tearing was heard.

"Whoopsies…I ruined your precious cape, shame, it looked swell on you. Oh well" The Joker commented and attacked once more.

Robin yelped loudly as the crowbar struck him, he hadn't move fast enough. The blow caused him to stumble into the bars. Robin cried out in pain, twisting around, only to have the crowbar slam into his chest and pinned him down to the electrified bars. Shocking jolts ran through the hero's body and Robin soon was aware that he was screaming from the pain, while the Joker laughed hysterically at his pain. Moments later, the crowbar was removed from his chest. Robin gasped as he immediately collapsed face first to the floor, nearly unconscious before hitting the ground. His body twitched from the aftermath of the shocks.

The Joker leaned down and sniffed.

"You smell a bit crispy, Bird Boy. I better let you cool down and rest" he said with a deep chuckle. He strolled away from the tortured hero, pausing in the doorway.

"I am having such a blast, kiddo. Well, after break time we'll continue to play "Torture the Birdy". I have more wonderful games store just for you"

With that, the door clicked and locked behind him.

Instead of heading upstairs, the villain heading towards a corner of the room, humming as he casually strolled along. Then he entered a decent sized recording studio. One wall was covered with small screens, showing various angles of the outside room, focusing on the cage, and more importantly, the Boy Wonder. The Joker grinned as he settled himself at the control panels and began rewinding the recorded video. This was going to make a wonderful home movie for him and Harley to watch later on and a present for the Dark Knight and his little group of heroes…

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City<em>

"Where is he?" the deep menacing voice that belongs to the one and only Dark Knight growled.

"I-I don't know! Honest, I don't know!"

Batman clutched the hems of his captured thug's jacket tightly, giving him a famous bat-glare.

"If you are lying…"

"I'm not..I..I swear! Listen, the boss's gal should know where he's at. She escaped Arkham as well" The thug rambled anxiously.

Batman released his grip on his prey, who immediately took off fleeing.

Which was a very good idea, for the vigilante was in a very deep brooding mood. The lack of sleep, Robin's disappearance, and the hours searching for him without any success had heightened his emotions and clouding his logic.

He should have thought of searching out Harley in the first place, but he didn't know she had escaped.

The Dark Knight immediately headed towards the Batmobile. Once inside, the sleek vehicle raced through the streets of Gotham, heading towards the abandoned slums of the city. Where she would most likely to be hiding in the Joker's large abandoned warehouses.

Then, there was a beeping sound, a call coming through.

"Yes?"

"You're up early, Bruce. I figured you would be sleeping"

"What do you want?" the Dark Knight inquired, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Received a call that the Injustice League had escaped. Which I figure you would already know, since two of its members are from your city" the Man of Steel commented.

"Of course I know"

"Any leads?"

"Going to look into one right now"

"You seem a bit tense...anything wrong?"

Bruce gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine"

"Well…since the Injustice League hasn't made a move yet, there's not much we can do at the moment. So, I'll see you and Dick at the party"

Batman scowled.

Of course…the Christmas party that was being held at Mount Justice this afternoon.

"Yeah"

"Tell Dick I said hello" Clark said cheerfully.

Batman nodded and ended the transmission.

"Hang on Robin, I'll find you" he muttered in determination.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey…times a wastey"<p>

Robin moaned as foot connected with his battered side, causing him to rollback onto his back. Slowly, his masked blue eyes fluttered open to see the crazed man crouched beside him, grinning widely at him.

"Good, you're awake now. Time to play!"

Robin gave a tedious sigh.

"Do your worst Jokey and get it over with"

SMACK

Robin's cheek stung as the Joker slapped him.

"Believe me…I will" the villain growled, but still kept his grin.

"Now, I have a special game just for you to play. See when I inject this into your system-"he held up a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"You will be reliving your worst memories and even feel them! And it will also change too! Think of it as your own personal virtual reality game! Doesn't that sound like a thrilling game?"

Robin stared at the villain.

"That sounds something like the Riddler or Scarecrow would come up with. Don't tell me that you are copying them now... And your drug doesn't sound very asterious" Robin replied nonchalantly.

The Joker just chuckled and ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"I can guarantee that it will feel…asterious"

Robin grimaced as he felt the needle plunge into his arm, easily impaling through his clothing. Once its contents were emptied, the syringe was removed.

"Well…I am just going to make myself comfortable and watch how this plays out…" the Joker said pleasantly and sat on the swing.

Robin felt drowsy and sighed, closing his eyes and waited for his incoming torture.

* * *

><p>Robin felt an unusual sensation that he was falling.<p>

The type of falling you dreamt about, like falling into a deep black abyss, that felt so realistic.

Falling.

Falling.

And more falling.

What seemed like an eternity, the sensation came to a stop and the Boy Wonder now could hear the boisterous sounds of an animated crowd, clapping and cheering coming from below. Robin blinked several times, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. He then glanced down, noticing he was standing on a platform. He peered down over the edge, to see he was high above the crowd.

_"What is going on? Where am I?"_ he thought bewilderedly.

Then his blue eyes flickered straight ahead and he let out a startled gasp.

Of course...he was in his worst memory...as the Joker had said.

And right before his eyes was his parents! They were swinging from one trapeze swing to another.

Both were smiling brightly as they performed.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted anxiously, hoping to warn them of the inevitable tragedy that would occur.

Robin knew it was just his memory, that it wasn't going to do any good…but he had to try to save them.

His mother swung towards him, her arms outstretched to him, when the horrid sound that haunted him since that night was heard.

_"SNNNNAAAAP"_

His parent's faces twisted from smiling and confident expressions to appall expressions, as they began their plight towards the ground. The crowd below began screaming in panic and horror.

Without thinking, Robin leapt off the platform, his arms stretched out towards them.

To the parents whom he lost.

That were taken from him.

But no matter how hard he tried to reach them, they were too far away. Robin watched in horror as their bodies smashed against the ground, bones snapping loudly and dark crimson blood splattering underneath them. Robin quickly twisted about, back to the ground, and reached for a grappling hook. But he wore no utility belt. No, he was wearing his vivid tailored circus outfit that his mother had made.

Robin let out an intense excruciating scream as his body hit the ground between his parents, the snapping and cracking of his bones rang harshly in his ears. He could feel his thick crimson life essence leak out beneath him, mixing along with his parents' spilled blood.

Then, to Robin's shock and horror, the memory occurred again.

He was back on the platform and then jumping off to attempt to save them.

And the pain grew worse every time he smashed into the ground.

It repeated itself again.

And again.

Then again…

_"Think of something else! Happy memories…Bruce, Alfred…Wally…the Team...anything!"_ he thought frantically and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on a pleasant memory.

At first, it seemed like his plan had succeeded, for the falling and hitting the ground had stopped.

Robin found himself now curled up on the ground. Raising his head and glancing around, he instantly knew where he was and dread consumed him. Then something mercilessly smashed against his head, causing the Boy Wonder to scream in agony. Every time he attempted to defend himself or try to move, the blows struck across his body were more harsh then before and caused him to scream louder and convulse violently.

He could barely hear Batman in the background, and Dent growling, cursing, and insulting, and chuckling loudly above him, still battering him.

At the moment, all the pain was too much...the stress on his mind and body...

"WAKE UP!" his mind screamed and at that instant, Robin's eyes snapped wide open.

* * *

><p>While Robin began his new torture, The Joker was swinging and pondering on how the hero was doing under his new crazed drug. Suddenly, an intense agonizing scream erupted from the Boy Wonder. The noise itself would have startled anyone in the room, but Joker was not fazed but rather amused by it. Peering down he watched Robin's body convulse, his legs kicking out violently.<p>

"Ah...the sweet sound of torture" the clown villain commented and gave a contented sigh.

As time passed, the crazed villain continued swinging, deeply enjoying the shrill tortured screams.

But slowly to his disappointment, the screams began to dwindle and then utterly came to a stop.

Looking down, the Joker could see the Boy Wonder was now curled up on his side in a fetal position.

He leapt off the swing while in mid-swing and landed gracefully on his feet and then briskly wandered over to Robin.

Crouching down, he abruptly yanked a handful of hair up and back slightly, so he could see the boy's face.

Any signs of defiance and stubborness were gone.

Robin stared blankly at the Joker.

"Sing to me"

"No"

The villain tsked and shook his head.

"Now Bird Brat...do I have to give you another dose of my...Joker Venom Two Point O?"

Instantly, Robin's eyes grew wide.

Was it fear that Joker sensed?

"Then sing" he giggled wickedly.

_"Jingle Bells...Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost its wheel and Joker got away...Hey"_ Robin recited softly.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

The Joker released his hold, watching as Robin's head banged softly against the floor, who remained silent.

He straighten up once more and tugged the hems of his jacket.

It had seemed like his new toxin had succeeded in its mission.

It had broken the Boy Wonder's demeanor.

But there was still work to be done...

"Don't fret...you soon will be smiling again" the Joker remarked out loud and an bubble of laughter escaped his ruby lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So...I really hoped you enjoyed that? Did you?

Or was it too much? Good? Bad? Insane?

Feel free to review and let me know! :D

Joker Venom 2.0...Similar to Scarecrow's fear gas toxin...and for you Teen Titans show fans; similar to the chemical dust Robin inhaled in "Haunted"

Oh...would you like another chapter of pre-torture or move on and see some Injustice and Justice League, and Young Justice?

If you want more torture...please throw some ideas in your review! I would be happy to use them...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** _Ummm...hello there...long time no see, eh?

Well, I will throw out my excuses to you in hopes that you will forgive me for the overdue update.

Excuse#1: Writer's block...horrible I know!

Excuse#2: Tower system fan of my home PC died...was w/o a computer for a week

Excuse#3: Then...Computer was hit with the "Vista Antispyware 2012" virus...not fun!

This is definitely not my best...but I can only hope you enjoy it...The time sequence is all screwy, I gave up on trying to keep the hours straight, so you can imagine whatever time you like it to be...The first part of the chapter takes place during Chapters 3 and 4...then slowly goes back to the present.

Disclaimer: Hmmmm...do I look like I own Young Justice or DC Comics? Yes, I do? Well, afraid not...

Grammer mistakes...will be present...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

The five members of the Injustice League were lounging comfortably in the modern décor furnish living room. The four men were on the couch, three were dully watching some Christmas program on TV. The other was absorbed in a spell book, murmuring quietly to himself, while only female of the group, Poison Ivy, was sitting on a green velvet rug, completing a multiple braided whip made of thick rose stems, with jagged thorns that ran randomly along it.

"Is that weapon for torturing the Boy Wonder?" Count Vertigo inquired curiously, watching with sudden interest as Ivy stood up and gave the whip a test. A sharp crack followed by a long tear was heard as the whip snapped and a thorn ripped into the carpet.

"It sure is, dear Count. Unfortunately, the thorns are nonpoisonous, due to the fact that we have to keep the Boy Wonder alive…but they shall serve their purpose well" Ivy replied with a twisted smile.

"Very nice" he replied and glanced at Wotan.

"Have you found any spells to use on the boy, Wotan?"

Wotan glanced up and gave Vertigo a cold smile.

"Indeed I have…it will be very amusing to watch him squirm under my power"

Vertigo chuckled.

"I get to clip the bird's wings…" Black Atom said simply, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes…we all have something to contribute"

It grew quiet once more, as they resumed watching the current program on the screen.

That was, until they heard faint screaming coming from below, which subdued quickly as it started.

Moments later the clown villain appeared, grinning at them as they turned their gaze to him.

"Woo…that was exhilarating, let me tell ya!"

The five just stared at him.

"Ah, look at you all acting like deadbeats. Where's your holiday spirit?" the Joker then remarked, as they again resumed their activity.

"Can it clown…just do what you have to do" Wotan, who was not amused by the Joker, snapped.

The Joker sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

This was why he despised working in groups.

Nobody shared his demented sense of humor.

"How is the Boy Wonder?" Count Vertigo inquired casually.

"Oh…he's doing fine…for now"

"Is he broken yet?" Ivy then inquired, slightly curious.

"Not yet Pammy. The kid as stubborn as old Bats…but at least he's got the smart quips and remarks to keep me entertained. But not to worry, he's cracking. With a dose of my newest venom…well…soon he will be broken enough" the Joker replied and laughed, leaving the room.

Awhile later, the screaming erupted again, this time louder and more agonizing, startling the five members. They gazed at another uneasily at first. The dosage of the venom apparently was effective enough to cause the Boy Wonder pain. Slowly, they began to chuckle and then laugh as the screams continued. After awhile, to their disappointment, the screams slowly subdued and the Joker reappeared several minutes later.

"Now that's the spirit!" he exclaimed, beaming at them as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"I assume that your venom was successful" Vertigo commented.

"Quite beautifully, I have to say" the Joker replied proudly.

"Now is it time?" Wotan inquired.

The Joker nodded and gave a wicked grin.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Robin was relieved when the Joker left.<p>

His body trembled, his head spun, making him feel nauseous. The after effects of the drug, he guessed. He sighed heavily, knowing whatever Joker and the Injustice League had in mind, was far from over.

At least he was alone…no crackling insane laughter, no ridiculous bird names, no taunts, no pain…it was blissful. A bliss in which he knew would be short-lived.

As if on cue, he then heard multiple footsteps alighting down the stairs and gave another heavy sigh as he watched the Injustice League appeared before him.

"The electric bars are off..." Joker groused as he stepped into the commodious cage, glancing back and noticing the others were slightly hesitant.

Robin braced himself as they set to work, ready for them to gang up on him and torture him some more. Surprisingly; all were ignoring him for the most part. The clanking of chains rattled in his ears from behind and then he sensed the Joker crouching behind him.

"Guess what kiddo? The real fun is about to begin soon" the Joker said ecstatically as he unlocked the handcuffs and Robin was immediately seized by the arms by Black Atom and was forced up onto his knees. His arms were raised slightly above his head, shackles clamping down onto his wrists.

The Joker appeared before him and grabbed his jaw, jagged nails digging into flesh.

"Open up" the villain demanded cheerfully.

Robin winced, but clamped his jaw down, refusing to do what the crazed villain wanted.

The Joker shook his head in disappointment and released his grip.

"Black Atom…could you give me a hand here? Since I currently don't have another dose of venom..."

The large villain nodded and swiftly appeared while the Joker strolled around, now behind Robin and pulled out a colorful thick rag from his pocket, grabbing the ends with both hands and stretched it.

Robin squirmed as the large hand gripped his jaw and applied pressure.

Robin squirmed briefly and then reluctantly let his jaw fall slack, knowing that the hand that gripped his jaw could easily crush his face.

A section of the cloth entered his moth, the pungent smell and taste made him gag. He felt the cloth tighten, the cloth cutting into the corners of his mouth, and then being secure behind his head. Robin then felt icy fingers unfastening his cape, and then the Joker reappeared, gazing down with a grin at him with his torn cape in hand.

"Hope you don't mind if I took this, just to remember you by when you are dead Bird Boy"

Robin suppressed the shiver that ran through him.

So...the Joker... the Injustice League was going to kill him.

_"Not if Batman or the League has anything to say or do about it!"_ his subconscious said determinedly, still clinging to the hope that had somewhat dissipated during and after the venom torture.

"By your expression, I don't think you'll miss it and besides, after tonight, you won't need it" the villain remarked amusingly and then tossed the cape carelessly aside.

"Alright! Places everyone! Atomic Skull, get ready to play the video! It's show time!" The Joker shouted as he stood in front of the Boy Wonder and then gave his devilish laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mount Justice<strong>_

On the outside, Mount Justice was a towering mass of rock, now heavily topped with thick masses of crisp white snow, surrounded by the small town that it was located in and the salty waters of the Atlantic. It was a naturally beautiful to one's eyes, to those who appreciated nature and those who knew that it was more than a mountain. Inside the mountain, one could only imagine what lay inside…which was also beautiful, a manmade beauty.

Throughout the base there were suave ornamented tinsel and vivid lights lining the walls. Debonair ice sculptures of heroes and miniature decorated Christmas trees guarded every entrance while gold and silver bells, accompanied with mistletoe hung from the doorways. Christmas music and fresh food wafted throughout the mountain...it was a relaxing and enjoyable atmosphere.

The League members were scattered in groups of two or three, chatting merrily to another.

In the living room, it was just as ornamented as the rest of the mountain. In one corner sat an average sized Christmas tree, decorated with tinsel, multicolored lights, various ornaments, and a gleaming golden star that sat on top. Presents were crammed under and around it. Hot chocolate and Christmas styled cookies sat on the coffee table waiting to be drunk and eaten. A classic clay animated Christmas program was playing on the large widescreen TV.

Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur were settled comfortably in the room, watching the program. This was their first Christmas and they wanted to experience it as much and learn more about it as they could. Robin, Artemis, and Wally had explained most of it to them earlier in the month as they decorated the base.

Artemis was leaning against the doorway, also watching.

Until she heard him…

"Hey Artie…kiss me" the one and only smug voice remarked.

Artemis glared at the redheaded boy standing beside her.

He was grinning at her, his jade green eyes shining exuberantly.

"And pray tell, why would I want to do that?" she inquired.

Wally laughed.

"Mistletoe babe" he answered and pointed upwards. The blonde archer glanced up and saw that Wally was right. So, she tried to walk away, but Wally gently grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere away from you"

Wally tutted and swiftly put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Not until I get my kiss"

And with that, Wally leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Artemis, despite her instincts, instantly melted at the touch.

Didn't she deserve just a little bit of happiness? Just this once?

Moments later, Roy stomped over passing the two and plopped into an empty armchair, kicked his black combat booted feet onto the table and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hello Red Arrow…Merry Christmas!" M'gann and Aqualad greeted while Conner exchanged nods with him.

"Hey…Merry Christmas" Roy greeted.

"Enjoying the party?" M'gann inquired.

Roy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I suppose…" he replied tediously.

"It's great to see you around" Kaldur said.

Roy nodded and then grabbed a cookie and a drink.

They then went back to watching the program, occasionally being interrupted by the League members, who wished them a Merry Christmas.

"Hey guys" a new voice emitted an half an hour later and the four glanced up to see…

"Zatanna! You made it!" M'gann exclaimed, leaping up and smiling.

The raven haired and blue eyed girl grinned.

"Of course…couldn't miss this for the world"

"Come and join us" Aqualad invited with a smile.

Zatanna smiled back and sat down in the seat between Roy and Aqualad.

"So, how have things been going?" she inquired.

"Not bad…just the usual" Conner replied, recieving confirming nods from the others.

"How about you Zatanna?" M'gann then asked.

Zatanna smiled.

"Same… just been practicing some spells, but staying out of trouble"

They laughed, all except Roy and Zatanna then glanced around.

"So, where's the Boy Wonder? I thought he would already be here"

"I wouldn't worry, I bet Bats and Rob are doing a run or something. Probablly going to arrive fashionably late…" Wally said confidently as he strolled over with Artemis, who looked pleased...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gotham City<strong>_

One by one, the bulky thugs around him crumpled to the ground. He was barely aware of his actions, only feeling his black gloved fist smash into flesh and knowing that the answer he was looking for was in the building. Once the last thug fell, the Dark Knight silently slid into the shadows and made his way deeper into the room.

He spotted Quinn in the middle of the room, sitting in an office chair, feet propped up on the desk, filing her nails.

Batman narrowed his eyes and strode into the light.

Harley glanced up and grinned.

"No hello? No Merry Christmas?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get to business"

"Okay Mista Grumpy Bats. Whatcha want?" Harley inquired, putting her feet down and leaning forward, after throwing the nail file over her shoulder.

"Where are they?"

"Who?'' Harley countered innocently.

A gloved fist smashed down onto the desk.

"Where...Are…They?" Batman growled, leaning over, so they were face to face.

He was in no mood to play games.

"Oh, ya mean Mista Jay and your Bird Brat! Alright, I'll tell ya, I'll tell ya… don't get ya cape in a twist! Jeez"

She paused dramatically and eyed him.

"Christmas" she said simply and leaned back with a grin.

"Christmas" Batman repeated dubiously, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep, that's all Mista Jay told meh to tell ya. Now if ya excuse me, I have a heli to catch!"

The red and black jester clad female stood up, giggled, and flipped over the desk. She skipped towards the way he had entered and as she walked away, thick murky colored smoke appeared, surrounding Batman, who rapidly withdrew a gas mask and held it over his mouth as he dashed after Harley.

By the time he exited the building, he glanced up and spotted a helicopter hovering in the air and saw Harley already climbing the rope ladder, pausing to stop and wave to him.

Removing his mask and pulling out a tracking remote, the Dark Knight ran towards them.

"Hey Bats…Merry Christmas! Hope ya get a new birdie if you wished for one!" Harley shouted as the helicopter hovered higher into the air and flew off.

Batman grimaced in frustration and slowed to a stop, knowing he was too late to fire the tracking device. He twisted away, immediately heading towards the hidden Batmobile. Inside, the Dark Knight deliberated on whether to return to the Cave or to keep searching. Glancing at the time, he knew he was already late for the damn Christmas party. With a heavy sigh, he spun the vehicle around and headed towards the mountain.

"Computer, list possible locations of "Christmas"

Batman glanced at the screen to see a list.

Most that were listed he immediately ruled out, but one caught his eye.

"Christmas Michigan" he muttered, his grip on the wheel tightened.

That was farther away then he expected or hoped.

Unexpectedly, the screen became static as he drew near Mount Justice and then the Joker's face appeared on the screen…

* * *

><p>Back in the living room, the teens were startled as the animated program also sizzled into static and then to see the Joker's pasty white face on the screen.<p>

"Hello Justice brats…Merry Christmas to you!"

They teens stared at the villain nonplussed.

"What the hell do you want?" Roy inquired angrily.

"Ah…you'll see...whoever you are. So why don't you brats get the grownups to come, hmmm?"

"The name is Red Arrow, clownface" Roy growled and let out a shrill whistle.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Superman were the first to arrive, the others following and crowding into the room moments later.

"What's going on…?" Superman questioned, focusing immediately on the team, but saw the Joker on the screen.

"Aw c'mon…where's the Bat?" He shoulda been the first here" the Joker complained.

"What do you want?" Clark demanded, ignoring the complaint.

The Joker gave a smirk.

"Your attention is all…and now that I have it…I…we, the Injustice League have a special treat for you. Hopefully Batsy will catch this…First, we would like to present you with this…enjoy!" A crackle of laughter erupted and the Joker disappeared, to be replaced by a video image that began to play.

There was a large golden cage with two figures in it. As the camera zoomed closer… soft gasps and "no's" were uttered as they saw Robin come into focus, hands handcuffed behind his back…

M'gann's eyes widen in shock as she watched the screen, horrified as the Joker struck Robin with the crowbar. She cringed as if it was striking her. It looked exceedingly painful and yet Robin didn't utter a sound…until the Joker struck him in the chest. His cry sadden her and she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, hoping that Robin would be alright…Then the tortured screaming began and she knew…she knew that this was far from over…

Conner grimaced as he watched, anger consuming him. That was his friend being tortured by an insane villain on that screen. Conner knew this was revenge…to get back at them...but to take Robin and do this? Conner detested them for it. He couldn't wait to find them and kick their asses. Then, Conner froze as he heard the constant agonized screams beginning to play…

Kaldur was stunned as he watched. He couldn't believe that this incident had occurred, that a man and group of people could be cruel enough to do this… and to see Robin defenseless and being tortured…it made him feel distressed and helpless. And as the video continued and the unexpected screams startled him and the Altantean watched with dread as his friend and teammate suffered…

Artemis had a strong stomach for torture, she watched many torture movies, but to see Robin lying there as the Joker tormented him was making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to punch the insane clown in the face for doing this to someone she considered a friend.

Wally, like Aqualad, was also stunned as he saw Robin on the screen. At first, his mind barely registered that it was real, that his best friend was in the clutches of the notorious Joker…questions immediately buzzed and jumbled aimlessly through his mind, but his eyes remained glued to the screen, his body growing taunt. He wanted to go and find Robin, to help him…but he knew that they had no idea where the creeps were with Robin…

The League members were just as equally stunned as the Team; none had been prepared for something like this. Dinah stood between Oliver and Clark, watching as the video played.

"This is sick and demented" she muttered in disgust, her heart aching for the Boy Wonder. They all were fond of him; he was a wonderful and talented teen with so much potential.

_"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us"_ she thought angrily.

She knew she would enjoy another confrontation with the Injustice League….as she knew her comrades felt the same.

"No kidding" Oliver agreed, shifting uneasily.

"We need to find _him_…now" she muttered to both men and they immediately knew who she was referring to.

"He's probably watching this too, wherever he is…that's what the clown wants" Oliver muttered.

"And he is going to flip his cowl…or cape over this" Flash uttered from behind them.

Clark nodded, keeping his facial expression neutral.

But the Man of Steel was upset. Upset that they didn't scouted for the Injustice League or that he didn't do more to prevent this…but he was upset that he somehow had the feeling that Bruce had been hiding something from him from their morning conversation…and dammit, he should had pressed the information out of him…

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight swore under his breath as the video ended and he aggressively shoved the shift stick into park. Pure agonizing anger, frustration, guilt, and sorrow boiled within him. He had almost lost Dick once and now he was in danger of losing him again…<p>

_"I swear…I won't fail you Dick, just hang in there"_ Bruce thought, gritting his teeth, and got out of the Batmobile.

The moment he stepped foot into the lobby of the base, he could hear the piercing sounds of raised voices, motley of emotions within them. Batman narrowed his eyes and rapidly stormed towards the sound his cape billowing out behind him.

"ENOUGH!"

The word ripped out of his throat with such intensity, the voice that made criminals of all sorts trembling and cower in fear, made everyone in the room shut up immediately, all turning and focusing on him.

Clark strode over a frown deeply etched on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered angrily.

Batman glared at him.

"My fault…my problem"

Superman gave an exasperated sigh.

"We are all a team here…you can't do this alone"

"I know, that's why I'm here"

Clark blinked in surprise.

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"Not when Robin's safety...his life is at stake"

The discussion was interrupted by the Joker's notorious laughter that filled the somber room and everyone silently turned their focus back to the screen.

"Well folks, hope you enjoyed that! Wasn't it great? And that's just the first act! We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors!" The Joker said and erupted into laughter once more…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Well, that was Chapter 5...

Please let me know what you thought of it. I apologize if this was not what you were expecting.

CHiKa RoXy: I read that poem somewhere too...its pretty awesome and yay, glad that I am not alone with fav. heroes being tortured...

Swallow Tale and speedylove: *Trembles and gives you puppy dog eyes* Don't hurt me too badly... Speedylove...I am so sorry, you're review was so touching, please forgive me! I was waiting for you to review and Swallow Tale...I thought we were on the same page! *laughs hystically* Get it? Page?

YouKnowIWantCha: Looks like I might not get those extra points...I never consider that O.O

KK Copper: I am writing a short story for ya about the "Two Face" thing...so I will try to throw it up on here soon!

Okay...every one of you awesome reviewers deserves to be on here, but I need to go...but please know that I love and appreciate you and your reviews...

Yeah...I figured I wasn't going to finish this by Christmas...so I wish you all a Merry Christmas! Be good and I will try to update before the New Year :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** *looks both ways and make sure that no mob of angry or impatient readers are around*

Hello my beloved and awesome readers! Yes, this is an update! Thanks for sticking around, which I know that you really just want to know what happens next to our innocent lovable Robin. Well, I am going to say that you are either going to either love, hate, or both me and/or this chapter. Thank you all for the support and I am really sorry for making you wait so long. I hate being unable to update more then one chapter a month...

Ultra Humanite and Atomic Skull will not be participating in the torture. they are the camera guys :D

This is part one of the main torture. And ummm...I really hope you like it.

A special shoutout for my dear friend "E. Laguna" *cough cough* Thanks for reading!

Frank: It's still Christmas Eve...don't think the League would have a Christmas party after Christmas...so the time is exceedingly slow in this story. About 12 or more hours have passed. I added a little bit of what you wanted in the beginning, hope it will satisfy you!

Hawkpool: I actually did concider that and was going to do it too! But I thought of all the sweet innocent children. They def. would be scarred if they saw that video...so yeah, I just couldn't do it lol.

shesXsuperXfreaky: Your review was so great! I was laughing for awhile because of it! I have been asking myself that for quite sometime...I am just a bit sadistic I guess. Maybe I should be in Arkham...

Okay shutting up now!

Rated T for torture and blood and stuff that you seem to like.

I fully disclaim that I do not own YJ and DC Comics and whoever else owns..just this twisted plot!

Grammer mistakes will be present...really need to hire a beta reader lol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

As the torture video played, Robin had just realized that it had to have been over twelve hours since he had fallen into the hands of the Injustice League. His stomach felt hollow and his throat was dry and scratchy. Being tortured pretty much had erased the hunger and thirst…but now sitting here, beaten and bruised, both the hunger and thrust were returning and he was pretty sure he was going to have to use the bathroom soon…

Robin shifted his knees and then his arms so that the chains that held him up jangle, trying to get someone's attention. He caught Ivy's eye and she frowned as she strolled up to him, placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" she inquired as she removed the cloth with her free hand so he could speak.

Robin licked his cracked dry lips and grinned.

"Since you obviously plan to finish me off…may I have a few last requests?"

Ivy stared down at him and then up at the Joker, who laughed from behind.

"What kind of requests, kiddo?" the villain asked as he strolled around and leaned forward, so his face was now mere inches from Robin's.

"Oh you know…just the basics, food, water, and a bathroom break" Robin suggested, attempting not to recoil from the foul breath.

The Joker straightened up and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose we could…"

"No food" Count Vertigo interjected harshly, stepping into Robin's view.

Robin felt his stomach gave a sharp pang in protest.

"Let me guess…you don't want me to make a mess all over your fancy robes if you torture me with your little dizzy spell" Robin remarked.

Count Vertigo smiled.

"You are smarter then you look, dear boy"

"Ah whatever! Give the Bird Brat water and a bathroom break. Chop, chop, people, we got a show to run!" Joker shouted, waving his hands in the air.

The icy water was the most soothing sensation Robin felt as the liquid slid into his mouth and down his throat. He gulped as much as he could and swallowed a protest groan as it was taken away. His shackles were unlocked and he collapsed face first on the cool metallic floor of the cage, hearing the amused snickers and chuckles of the villains. He clumsily picked himself up and was seized by the arm by Black Atom.

"I'm your escort"

In the bathroom, Robin immediately halted and stared at his reflection as he entered and closed the door, glancing to his left to see the full length mirror. His hand instinctively reached up and touched the dark contusion that the crowbar had made on his face. Robin considered himself lucky that the Joker hadn't crush his cheekbone with it. Robin sighed, slowly lifted his red tunic to see what damage had been done and studied the bruised spots along his torso. Again, he considered himself lucky, the Joker had purposely avoided hitting hard enough to crack or break his ribs. Knowing he only minutes he did his business...

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later…<em>

"Welcome back to Injustice TV! Coming to you live, I'm your wonderful, gracious, and devilishly handsome host…the Joker! Along with my co-hosts: Count Vertigo, Wotan, Poison Ivy, Black Atom, Ultra Humanite, and Atomic Skull!" A round of applause sound effect rang throughout the room and the Joker bowed. "Our special guest tonight for our Christmas special …is Robin, the Boy Blunder! Err…correction, Boy Wonder!" Boos rang out as Joker stepped to the side and let Atomic Skull adjust the camera to focus on Robin. The villain reappeared after the camera refocused.

"Now, we have a friendly warning for the lovable Justice League. If you or your pesky brats dare try to rescue your precious bird…I will blow his brains out" he threatened, withdrawing another sleek revolver and the hammer clicked. "Even if you send the Flash boobs, his brain will be splattered all over before they even step foot on the premises…got it? And to prove that I, the Joker, am not joking around…"

Every member in the living room had refocused back to the TV screen and flinched at the sound as a shot was fired and saw that the villain had aimed the barrel at the ground before Robin, who had paled and cringed at the harsh sound. The Joker gave an amused laugh and prowled around his victim.

"I suggest you all sit tight and enjoy the show" The Joker finished with a wide grin.

Batman trembled, his hands now into fists and gave the screen a venomous bat glare. The Joker had them where he wanted them. He felt Clark's firm hand on his tensed shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze.

"They won't get away with this…" Clark murmured.

"No they won't" he growled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hey, don't look so glum Batsy and friends! Since I am such a swell guy and in the holiday spirit, I will give you a chance to save Boy Blunder after we are done playing with him" the Joker added and crackled into another fit of laughter.

"When I get my hands on you Joker-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know Bats. We've been playing this game for quite some time" the Joker interjected with a twisted sneer.

"Now let's begin the show, shall we? Our first performance will be by the Count Vertigo!" The Joker and the other members clapped along with the applause sound effect.

Robin shifted and glared at the man who bowed at the camera and then faced him. The two stared at another, until Robin broke the gaze, starting to feel lightheaded and noticing that his surroundings began to shimmer and slowly becoming distorted. He closed and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the dizziness that began to fill his mind.

"Hey, Bird Brat…snap out of it!" Joker's voice rang out, distorted.

Robin shook his head in protest and then felt fingers tangle themselves into his hair. His head was yanked back and his eyes fluttered open to see a twisted and distorted Joker leering down at him. Robin froze at the sight, the face more frightening in this vision.

"That's better" his now deep voice said.

Robin's stomach gave a sickening lurch and he quickly swallowed as he tried to pull free of the villain's grasp.

"What's the matter little bird, feeling queasy? " Joker inquired derisively.

"No" Robin forced the muffled word out as he began to feel nauseous.

The handful of hair was released and Robin felt the nauseous feeling growing rapidly as Count Vertigo increased the distortion. He wouldn't throw up…he wouldn't. He would choke on it before he-

Robin lunged forward against his restraints as the dizziness overwhelmed him. Mouth snapping open as much as the gag allowed, he felt the disgusting taste of watery vomit rising up his esophagus, into his mouth and pour out, dribbling down his chin and splattering onto the floor. Hot tears welled up in his eyes in shame as he felt his own vomit soaking into his clothed knees. He blinked rapidly and swallowed, refusing to cry as well.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…he was Robin, the Boy Wonder, the great partner of the Dark Knight. Yet here he was, caught and now sitting in his own warm and watery vomit like a pathetic…

_"Shut up and deal with it. If you are going to survive, suck it up and show them that you can take anything they can throw at you"_ the voice in his mind urged.

Robin shook his head slowly but agreed with the voice.

"There you have it folks, the amazing Count Vertigo!" Joker announced happily.

"Now, next up is our wicked sorcerer, Wotan! Give him a hand!"

His head now cleared, Robin lifted his head and glared at Wotan who now stood before him.

"Ready, Boy Wonder?" the man jeered at him.

_"Bring it"_ Robin thought fiercely, his hands forming into fists and braced himself.

He watched carefully as the man began to chant in a murmur. At first Robin felt nothing and hoped half-heartedly that the enchantment wouldn't work. Slowly, Robin felt a wet and slippery substance slide over is bare feet. Robin attempted to cast a glance over his shoulder but couldn't see a thing because of the way his arms were positioned. He felt the unknown substance slide steadily up his lower calves, soaking through his thick clothing with ease and plunging them into a frigid numb state in seconds. Robin suppressed a shiver and bit down on the cloth, to keep his teeth from chattering. Again the unknown substance rose, slithering up to his knees and up his thighs. Robin peered down, curious to know what was making him so cold and only saw tendrils of...

_"Darkness?"_ he thought bewilderedly and watched as they now wrapped around his slender waist and shivered as the frigidness impaled his layered tunic and touched his skin. The wisps of the darkness halted momentarily and began wrapping around his abdomen and up towards his chest. Robin let out a shuddering gasp and leaned back onto the heels of his feet as it repeated its action, soaking his skin in a coldness that made the Boy Wonder shiver vigorously. Robin inhaled but now felt a heavy weight in his chest.

_"What the…"_ he thought, trying not to panic and tried to inhale, but only got a small amount of air. It was as if he had water filling up his lungs… Robin jerked and tugged on the restraints as he tried to inhale for a fresh air. But now his chest and neck was now fully consumed, now creeping up his chin.

Robin pressed his lips together as the dark wisps touched his lips. But the shocking coldness caused him to gasp as it traveled up over the rest of his face. He couldn't breathe at all and his body jerked in protest. He was drowning…

* * *

><p>To the normal eye, nobody could see the darkness that enveloped Robin. But they could see by Robin's movements that it was causing him discomfort. Only Zatara and Zatanna, who had the eye and knowledge of magic, could see what the villainous sorcerer was doing. Zatanna paled and sat down.<p>

"What's the matter Zatanna?" M'gann inquired, casting the magician teen next to her a concerned look.

Zatanna shook her head sadly.

"He's using a dark torture spell and not a pleasant one"

Batman overheard her words, along with the others and turned to Zatara.

"Explain"

The elder magician shifted uneasily.

"First, the spell can only be seen by those who have magical abilities and of course, the victim. The "cold" torture either is in a form of darkness, in which it consumes and makes the victim feel as if they were freezing and drowning..." Zatara's voice trailed off as Wotan stepped aside and Robin came into view. The cloth had been removed and they watched appalled as Robin choked and heaved up black ooze…

* * *

><p>Robin shivered and engulfed several refreshing breaths of cool air.<p>

His head hung down, he licked his lips and stared at the mess on the ground and then closed his eyes.

_"That wasn't so bad. Maybe this is "Make Robin spill his guts out" torture"_ he thought, half heartedly. He knew the worst would come soon...

"Look at me boy"

Robin grinned as he met Wotan's gaze.

"Is that all you got? Not very whelming" Robin taunted weakily.

Wotan narrowed his eyes and spat on him before striding off.

Taking his place was Poison Ivy, who tilted her head and smirked down at him.

"Now it is time for the somewhat lovely plant lady of crime…Poison Ivy!" the Joker announced again and clapped.

Ivy twisted about, smiled, and then blew a kiss at the camera.

"This is for you Bats…enjoy"

Ivy took several steps back and let her whip unravel.

Bringing her arm back and with a graceful flick of her wrist, she began her assault.

Robin winced and bit back a hiss as the whip and a thorn struck his chest, the sound of fabric tearing was heard as it cut through and cut into skin, scratching midway down his torso. Thick warm crimson blood seeped out of the wound and began to trickle down. Ivy withdrew the whip back and swiftly brought it back down, the whip soaring in the air before sharply stinging Robin in the shoulder while another jagged thorn jabbed into his skin. Ivy grinned as she yanked the whip back and Robin clenched his teeth as the thorn tore excruiating down from his shoulder across his chest until it crossed with the first wound. More blood spiled and trickled down as Ivy whipped across his stomach. She laughed and prowled around him, whipping his back, arms, and legs, covering them with scrathes of various sizes and lengths.

Robin hung his head down and kept his teeth clenched, mustering all his will power not to moan, groan, scream, or cry out. Each hit stung more painfully then before, bringing tears to his eyes so he squeezed and kept them shut and prayed that it would be over soon.

Finally, the whipping ceased and Robin dared to reopen his eyes and slowly blinked.

He had done it. They thought he would break so easily, but he was showing them. A smile formed on his face. His clothing had been shredded and now clung to him raggedly. On the floor, his blood now mixed with the black goo and watery vomit. Robin stared at it, slightly sickened and fascinated at the color…

A slender finger slid under his chin and his head was tilted, so he was now eye level with Poison Ivy, who was bending over.

"You were supposed to cry, scream, and thrash…anything! Not to make me look like a fool" she hissed angrily.

"I am stronger then you think, but nice try though. FYI Ivy, you already look like a fool without help" Robin panted as Ivy straightened up.

His head snapped to the side as her hand connected with his cheek.

"You are not strong enough to endure my toxic kiss" Ivy replied and licked her lips.

"Sadly, I can't indulge you in that treat" she added with malice and stormed off.

Once gone, the Joker took her place and whispered into his ear;

"Now it's our turn Bird Boy. Let the game begin…for I know you will be dying to play and finish it" and again, the villain erupted into his crazed laughter .

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So yeah...that was Chapter Six. I cut some of the torture out so I could get this up sooner.

I wanted to be more detail, but hopefully you are satisfied with it!

Thanks so much for to all the reviews! They are all great and it was amusing to see so many "Update soons!"

So go and review...praise, cry, scream, rant your opinion! XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** _Woooohooo an update! A miracle I know!

Hope you all are doing good!

Not going to say much, I believe I responded to most of the reviews of Chapt 6.

This is a repost, I forgot a certain thing that needed to be in here, so its in here now

Sorry, its a short chapter but better then nothing :)

XXX girl: Here is the update you demanded! XD

Frank: Thank you for the review! :) Robin is still Dick Grayson...I wouldn't change Robins in the middle of a story XD. His uniform is different because its winter and I dont think its wise to have Robin running around in freezing temps in a short sleeve shirt. Its practically the same outfit as in the show, but its a thermal outfit and has a long sleeved shirt. Though the thermal stops working after Ivy slashes it to bits. Well I believe I mentioned in Chapters one and two which clothing items were taken away, so you might want to reread those and if you dont see them I will mention them in my next note...and none are in the room. And Robin is 13 here... as in the show. I hope that clears and answers your questions :)

Okay...shutting up and you can now continue forward.

Rated T: For torture, blood, crazy villains and a crazy writer

Disclaimer: Well if I owned YJ...it would be a dark twisted show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Back at Mount Justice, the room that was crowded with heroes was deathly silent. It had been that way, the only sounds heard were the inhales and exhales of breathing and the muffled and startled gasps or mumbling as they watched the live web cast...

Hands clasped over her mouth, and eyes wide, M'gann stared at the screen . She had been deeply appalled by the video that the Joker had sent and to witness this had been just as appalling. She couldn't imagine how Robin must be feeling...

_"Robin is so brave..." _she thought sadly, wishing she...they could go and help him. She was scared for him...

Artemis clenched Wally's arm tightly, unaware that she was doing so as anger and helplessness flooded through her. The latter she loathed; it made her feel weak. Anger was a better choice, it gave her strength and control. She had plenty of it to dish out for the Injustice League. Unfortunately, that had to wait...slowly, Artemis glanced at the boy beside her...

Wally was standstill next to Artemis, still tense as before, not feeling Artemis's nails digging into his arm. At that moment, all he could feel was a void of numbness as he stared at the screen. He wanted it to end, so they could do what they did best, kicking some evil butt and bring his best friend home.

Conner wrapped a comforting arm around M'gann's shoulders, glancing down at the shocked girl. He really didn't know what to do or say, so he kept quiet and kept his face neutral. Like Artemis, he felt angry and helpless and couldn't wait to teach those thugs who they were messing with...

Aqualad sat down and stared at the fiendish clown face on the screen. The video had been revolting and seeing torture live had the same effect to the leader oft he team. He sighed softly and glanced at Zatanna, who was biting her lip and shifting slightly. She caught his gaze and gave a faint weak smile before returning her attention to the screen. Aqualad followed suit and hoped that things wouldn't get any worse...

Batman had lunged at the screen several times, the only person stopping him from smashing the screen into a series of cracks was the man with muscles of steel and a soothing voice to try to calm the angered bat. None of the others dared to attempt, all knew that Clark was the best choice, the one who could get through to him. Skillfully Clark did and they watched in relief as Batman stopped struggling and gave a curt nod and Clark released his hold. Batman folded his arms across his chest and gave anyone who met his gaze the famous bat glare.

Just then, the Joker cleared his throat...

* * *

><p>Robin kept his head down, his eyes squeezed shut and took steady breaths. His body ached and throbbed all over, the scratches stinging painfully. The trails of warm crimson blood flowed slowly down his body, dripping off or soaking into the torn clothing.<p>

He had survived so far and not given any of them the satisfaction of letting their torture get to him, though Poison Ivy had came very close...

But the Joker was different...

Robin shivered as the frigid air touched his now exposed skin. Freezing was the least of his worries.

Suddenly,he felt the sharp teeth of the crowbar digging under his chin. His head was lifted and he flicked his masked eyes upwards to see the Joker leering down at him.

"Before we begin, our favorite little bird has a song to sing"

Robin licked his lips and gazed at the Joker.

"Jingle Bells...Joker smells...Harley laid an egg... the Jokermobile lost its deal and Robin got away...Hey!"

Robin forced a confident grin onto his face as he turned at the camera and then up at Joker. He hoped that the team got a kick of it and was surprised to see the villain looking amused.

"Bats, you trained the brat well...he's as stubborn as you. Well, since he got the song terribly wrong, guess I have to sing it instead!"

He removed the crowbar from underneath Robin's chin and twirled it as he paced around the teen.

"JINGLE BELLS!"

Robin grunted as the end slammed into his back, causing him to lean against the restraints.

"BATMAN SMELLS!"

Shards of pain erupted as the crowbar struck his ribcage. Robin bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. He didn't hear or feel any cracking, so he hoped that his ribs were still intact...

"ROBIN LAID AN EGG!"

Robin's eyes snapped open wide as the Joker stood before him and and gasped loudly in pain as the hook of the crowbar jabbed harshly into his stomach.

"THE BATMOBILE..."

The Joker strode and stood proudly behind Robin, a fiendish grin on his face as he raised the crowbar above his head and laughed wickedly as he swung downwards...

An agonized scream ripped from a tortured throat as the teeth sunk and penetrated into flesh and muscle. Robin shook his head, trying to clear his head and bit down on his lip hard, until he could taste blood, he was trying not to panic but the fear was lodged within him. He wasn't afraid to endure the torture or to die, but feared that he wouldn't live to see Christmas...to see his friends and family...Bruce and Alfred again.

With a sickening wet sound, the teeth slowly came out, dripping crimson blood. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and predicted what was to come next...

"LOST ITS WHEEL..."

Another scream escaped as the teeth of the crowbar sunk and impale into his uninjured shoulder. This time the crowbar was yanked out quickly.

"...AND JOKER GOT AWAY...HEY!"

An explosion of pain and dots filled Robin's head as his head and body lunged forward against the restraints from the blow to his head. He could feel the warm blood matting down his hair and heard the ringing laughter of the crazed villain.

Just when they thought it was over, the Joker stood before Robin once more. Then he stabbed his index and middle finger into one of the shoulder wounds, receiving a weak moan from the teen. The Joker grinned as he withdrew his fingers and stared admiringly at the blood that coated his fingertips.

Slowly, the Joker leaned down, tilted Robin's head up with his free hand, and brushed his bloody fingertips across Robin's lips.

"Hey kiddo, look on the bright side,at least you'll die with a smile" he whispered into Robin's ear and then straightened up and moved to the side.

"I always did enjoy fingerpainting. I am a very creative person, you know. And truth be told, I think this is the greatest masterpiece yet! What do ya think Batsy and friends?"

The Joker smirked and then continued:

"Now, we will graciously show you how to clip a Robin's wings! Black Atom, would you do the honors?" the Joker crackled gleefully.

"It would be my pleasure" the massive man replied and stood behind the Boy Wonder, crackled his knuckles, and placed his large hands over the precise location over each of Robin's arms.

"Black Atom...show 'em how its done!"

Black Atom easily gave a sudden twist to each arm and two loud cracks were heard, followed by a long intense scream. Pain consumed every part of Robin, clouding his senses. All he knew at that point was it all to end as he succumbed into the darkness...

* * *

><p>"YOU MONSTER!" the Dark Knight roared in pure rage as he leaped forward, only to have Clark holding and restraining him. He struggled violently, wanting to smash the face of the villain that had tormented him for years, who had now crossed the line.<p>

"Aw Batsy, I'm flattered, really I am and I'm quite enjoying your reaction" The Joker remarked and laughed.

"You are going to pay! You hear me?"

"I'll be looking forward to it Bats! We do hope you got the message that you shouldn't mess with the Injustice League! But being a man of my word, you have two hours to find your precious bird. Two hours to find us and him...if you can't..." the Joker paused dramatically and held up a thick bundle of dynamite.

"He'll die or...You'll just have to find pieces of him!"

And with that...the screen went pitch black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Well that is the last torture chapt..we'll be getting to the butt kicking now :)

Hope you enjoyed it and are not too appalled by my torture...don't worry I know what I am doing!

Feel free to review and leave me crazy reviews

I'll be laughing and enjoying your responses...Muhahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** _Hello there, I am sure you all are upset that I haven't updated so long.

Real life and other hobbies have been taking up much of my time.

Hopefully this chapter will be good enough for you to forgive me.

Thank you for all the reviews and adds and I apologize for not responding. Will get to it. Maybe.

Disclaimer: Does not own YJ but dreams that she does :P

Grammer mistakes will be present but will be fixed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

A black gloved fist smashed harshly into the television screen as the image on it faded to black. The force of the blow caused a loud splitting sound as spiderweb cracks appeared and spread. The fist withdrew and a black blur flew out of the room, leaving behind a stunned roomful of heroes.

Watching and letting the torture happen ripped at both Bruce and Batman. But both knew it had to be done, even though they had the speedsters, Bruce knew very well a bullet would be much faster. The Injustice League had planned this well...a little too well.

And the Joker...

There was no time to think of that, he needed to stay focused.

"Batman!"

As the hero was about to step foot through the portal, Aqualad's voice rang out. Twisting around, he faced his fellow League comrades and the team.

"What is it?"

"We need to find the location of where they-"

"I already know"

Everyone gaped at the Dark Knight, who simply ignored their once again stunned expressions.

"I need to go"

"We need to go" Wally interjected before anyone else.

"No" Batman growled.

They only had two hours and he was not going to waste it.

Or let anyone else get injured or killed.

"We're all in this together remember?" Diana spoke as they drew close.

A nerve in his jaw twitch. Regardless if he argue with them or not, they were determined to go.

"Yes. Now let's get going"

The jet turbos of the BatWing seemed sluggish to the man who was riding within it, though in fact he was actually going faster then most jets. After giving the coordinates to the others they had split up. Glancing at the radar, the single dot acknowledged that the team was following close behind.

They would meet at a certain part of the thicket of woods that lay several miles around the perimeter of the isolated building. Deducing that the Injustice League would be prepared for their arrival, they would stealthily make their way inside.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Batman glared at the wide starry night sky that stretched before him...

* * *

><p>It was eleven 'o clock when the heroes grouped together at the edge of the thicket, invisible to any security or members of the Injustice League, with one hour left they stealthily made their way through, staying hidden within the woods. As they crept closer they spotted all but one member of the villainous group waiting tediously in the clearing.<p>

Batman narrowed his eyes and strode briskly towards them, trying to ignore the impulse to rip each of them apart from limb to limb...

"Glad you could make it Bats" Poison Ivy, who did not look too pleased at being out in the frigid cold greeted.

" I see you brought company" Count Vertigo remarked, eying the team and fellow League members as they appeared, tensed up, and ready to attack.

"Couldn't miss the party" Superman replied folding his arms across his chest.

"When you mess with one of us you mess with all" Black Canary added, the others nodding in assent.

"How sweet, if this is what it takes to draw the whole League out, then we'll have to do it more often" Posion Ivy sneered.

Count Vertigo cleared his throat and gazed at Batman.

"Only you are permitted to enter the building by the request of the Joker. Anyone else dares to enter will regret it. Understood?"

Batman and Superman exchanged nods and without a backwards glance, the black clothed hero briskly made his way inside...

* * *

><p>The snowy clearing between the woods and the lair soon became a battlefield. The moment the black figure disappeared the heroes attacked. Green and Red Arrow, along with Artemis, took off into the woods and began firing smoke arrows from above targeting the members of the Injustice League.<p>

Throughout the smoke, Poison Ivy was entangled with Black Canary and Wonder Woman. The two heroines delivered powerful attacks, Wonder Woman delivering the punches as Black Canary delivered the kicks but they were soon ensnared in vast and thick vines.

"Looks like I can crush two for one " Ivy said victoriously as the two struggled.

"That's what we want you to think" Diana replied as blurs of yellow and red struck the woman, sending her crashing and rolling into the snow. The vines dropped and Wonder Woman used her lasso on Ivy.

"Thanks boys" Dinah said.

"No problem ladies" Flash replied.

"She totally didn't see what hit her" Wally added and the two zoomed off to help the others.

Up in the air another battle was taking place, between the Man of Steel, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Black Atom. Hawkman and Hawkgirl swung their weapons at the villain, who easily deflected them but while distracted, Superman delivered a punch to the man's jaw that sent him plummeting towards the ground. Black Atom caught himself and flew upwards speedily, tackling Superman. The two exchanged heavy blows and grappled another, rolling around in the air. Captain Marvel, who wanted to help his fellow hero swooped in and seized Black Atom from behind and yanked him off. The super strength-ed villain twisted and delivered a powerful right hooked punch that sent Captain Marvel smashing into the both Hawks and sent the three spirling crashing to the ground. Then he and Superman resume fighting.

Captain Marvel untangled himself, picked himself up, and rubbed his head and jaw.

"That guy is a big jerk" he pouted to the two dazed winged heroes and dashed off to help elsewhere.

Superboy and Aqualad were fighting side by side against Ultra Humanite and Atomic Skull. Dodging the ran of bullets and radioactive beams, Superboy took on Humanite disarming the machine gun from the gorilla and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

"I hate monkeys" Conner muttered.

Meanwhile Zatara and Zantanna were battling Wotan, the three exchanging magical spells at another. Wotan had deflected their attempts to snare him in a magic cage, so father and daughter combined powerful attacking spells. Though Wotan deflected or dodged them and threw some spells of his own, finally a strong combined stunning spell sent him into the magic cage.

* * *

><p>Inside the isolated building, it was eerily quiet as the hero made his way down. As he descended the stairway, he forced his eyes downward, not wanting to see what was waiting for him. He could smell the torture, the smell of blood waived strongly throughout the room. When his feet hit the metallic floor, his eyes flickered up and gazed at the scene before him as he moved towards the cage.<p>

Robin was limp, his head hanging down, and his arms bent awkwardly. He just looked...

_"Broken"_ the man thought, silently entered the cage, and straight to Robin's side. Bending down and with a skeleton key, he unlocked the shackles from the wrists and caught the teen in his arms. Dreading the worst, he checked for a pulse.

"Faint but its there" the Dark Knight thought and blinked in surprise as Robin slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Knew you would come and..." he paused, wincing and inhaled sharply.

"..sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"Both our faults okay? And...Merry Christmas" Robin's eyes closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Merry Christmas" Batman closed his eyes and whispered softly, and with two fingers pressed his comlink.

"You busy?"

Nah, we're about finished with these clowns. Err not the best reference huh?"

"I need you down here now. Robin needs medical attention"

"I'll be there in a flash"

Batman then scooped the boy up and straighten up.

"Aw that was so touching it was hilarious!" the voice followed by the laughter rang out as the Joker appeared twirling a switchblade knife.

Batman narrowed his eyes as the rage that had died down slowly boiled back.

"Now now Bats, no crying over spilled blood now. Bird Boy is dead" the villain continued with a smirk.

Suddenly a blur of red appeared, skidded to a stop, and took the teen from Batman.

"I'll just leave you two alone..."Flash said uneasily, looking at the Joker then back to Batman and muttered "Kick his ass good Bats" and zipped off.

"Batsy, shame on you. No more interruptions. Let's play shall we?" the Joker resumed and grinned.

The two battled across the room. The Joker lashed out with his switchblade knives at his opponent who avoided them and with a bat-a-rang, sent one spinning and out of reach. Then he seized the wrist with the other blade and squeezed.

"Ow that hurts" the Joker complained, dropping the blade.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you" Batman growled.

The Joker's head snapped from side to side as Batman slammed his fist harshly into the villains jaw. The Joker spat out a mouthful of blood before a knee slammed into his abdomen causing him to lose his breath and stumble back.

"Ooh I can just feel the pain, anger, and frustration roll off you Bats! What was the worst part? That we had you Justice League by the balls? Or that we made you feel helpless? I bet that's it. I think-"

His words were cut off as a glove enclosed around his throat and was raised in the air.

"I don't give a damn what you think. I don't care!"

The Dark Knight used his strength to slam the Joker into the nearest wall and repeated several times before stopping.

"Haha c'mon, is that all you got? Or are you actually going to finish me off?" The Joker inquired as blood ran down the side of his head.

Batman glowered at the villain.

"I should rip you apart. I should kill you"

The Joker's eyes lit up and he grinned wide.

"Keep going I'm hooked!" he choked out as the hand tightened around his throat.

Hero and Villain gazed at another silently.

"But I won't...I can't" The gloved hand released its hold and the Joker slumped to the ground.

The Joker laughed and pulled out his revolver, staggering to his feet.

"I knew you couldn't do it Bats, you big old softy"

Just as the Joker was about to pull the trigger the hero spun and kicked the gun of his hand, smashed his fist into the villain's face, bent down and cuffed him.

The Joker laughed again as blood spilled from his nostrils.

"Merry Christmas Bats!"

* * *

><p>Christmas City Medical Hospital 2:00am EST<p>

Flash had taken the Boy Wonder to the nearest medical facility. If it had been different circumstances, Robin would have been under the care of a family friend and doctor, a Doctor Leslie Thompkins. Unfortunately she was out of town and there had not been time to contact her.

When Batman arrived the waiting room was filled with heroes. Glancing around it was a dreary crowd in a brightly cheerful room. The desk nurses were eying them smiling and whispering as they talked.

Batman paced around the room.

"I don't approve of this" he mumbled to Clark.

"I know but we didn't have much choice. This is the best hospital around" Clark said quietly.

Batman just nodded and resumed his pacing while Barry and Wally munched on snacks, M'gann read magazines, and the others fidgeting in their seats.

What seem like forever a nurse appeared and gazed at them.

"Batman" she called out softly.

Everyone followed behind Batman and crowded around him, all tensed for the news.

The nurse glanced at them all and shook her head slowly.

"I regret having to tell you this but Robin is..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Ooh cliffhanger! I bet you all are dying to know what happens next :D

Hopefully you enjoyed that and meets your satisfication. If not, I'm sorry!

Reviews will be greatly appreciated (as always) and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** _Wow this is the quickest update I did in a long time!

Thank you all for the reviews! I LOVED them all...your reactions were superb! :D

I got good and bad news!

Bad news: WOAR is almost to an end.

Good news: Read the chap and A/N at end!

One more thing: READ AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: ...well obviously I don't own YJ but do own this plot :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Everyone in the room was standstill, holding their breath in anticipation as the nurse continued.

"I regret telling you this but...Robin is in a persistent vegetative coma. His head injury is severe thus causing the coma. He has suffered multiple fractures to each arm and internal bleeding. His condition is critical" she paused and looked at the stunned heroes. "I'll give you a few minutes"

As soon as she left, M'gann began sobbing into a shocked Conner's arms. Zatanna collapsed into her seat, biting her bottom lip as tears escaped and slid down her cheeks, a distraught Kaldur sank into a seat and stared down at the ground. While a devastated Wally did the same and leaned forward,elbows on his thighs, burying his face in his hands as Artemis cover her mouth with a hand and shook her head sadly. The female League members also sat down, all in a state of shock while the men focused on the one man who was suffering the most and who still had his back to them, his shoulders hunched and head down.

"Batman" Clark said gently, placing a hand comfortingly on the man's shoulder.

"Go home. I'll be fine"

They all heard and knew it was clearly a lie.

"Bats" Barry then said, looking helplessly at the others.

What could they say? Nothing could ease the painful news.

"I said I'll be fine" his tone growing icy.

"We want to stay here" Artemis spoke up.

"Being here won't help him" Batman growled, tembling and moving away from them.

Helplessly the heroes sat and stood in a forlorn silence until the nurse returned with a sincere smile.

"I suggest that you all do get some rest or return home, the Boy Wonder is safe here" she said then gazed at Batman.

"I assume you are his legal guardian correct?"

"You could say that"

"I need you to fill out some paperwork..." her voice faltered at his fierce scowl.

"I want to see him. Now"

"I'm sorry Batman sir, but visiting hours-"

"I need to see him"

"You'll have to wait-"

"Show him the way Anna" a warm friendly male voice interjected; a tall slender middle aged but attractive doctor appeared.

"But Doctor-" the nurse protested.

"Doctor's orders Anna. Besides, it is Christmas and the least we can do for him"

The nurse sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir. If you follow me this way Batman..."

The Dark Knight nodded his head in thanks to the man and disappeared with the nurse.

The doctor then focused on the Man of Steel and the others.

"Superman...Justice League its a pleasure and honor to have you here, wished it was under better circumstances. I'm Doctor White"

"Thank you Doctor" Clark replied and shook hands with the man.

"Thanks for letting Bats see the kid" Barry added.

"No problem Flash. I'm head practitioner here, so bending the rules can be a perk of the job" the man chuckled.

"Do you have any idea when Robin will wake?" Dinah inquired as she joined the men.

Doctor White shook his head.

"Unfortunately no...it could take days, weeks, or months. It would be an incrediable miracle if he wakes sooner then that. And we could use a miracle about now..."

* * *

><p>Walking into the intensive care unit rattled the hero but he kept his cool demeanor. The hallway was a typical hospital hallway, from the smell to the bland pure white from the textured tile ceilings and linoleum flooring. It was silent here, only the soft beeping of medical machinery was heard.<p>

"We're here" Nurse Anna announced softly and entered the room, immediately strolling to the machines that Robin was hooked up to. The Dark Knight paused in the doorway, a lump of emotions rose in his throat at the scene before him. There across from him laid Dick, pale and fragile in the large hospital bed, arms in white plaster casts and propped up in slings. He so looked peaceful...it almost seemed as if he were...

"His vital signs are unchanged since our last observation" the nurse interrupted his thoughts as she brought a chair over to the bedside. I'll leave you be, try talking to him it could help...both you and him" she added as she passed him in the doorway.

Once her footsteps faded Batman slowly ambled to the bedside and gazed down at Dick.

He swallowed hard before he spoke softly.

"If you can hear me Dick...I'm so sorry. This was my fault and I will never forgive myself" he paused and sat in the chair. "Just come back...I can't lose you" Bruce could hear the despair creep in his voice and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>There was a flashing and blinding white light.<p>

Luckily it didn't last long and Dick blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. Before him there was pure whiteness, though as he looked down he noticed he was in ankle deep in white fluff. Fluff that reminded him of...

_"Clouds?"_ he thought curiously, crouching down and scooped a handful of it.

"Interesting" Dick murmured, letting it fall through his gloved fingers.

"Whoa wait..." he exclaime, suddenly realizing that he could move. Straightening up from his crouch he flexed and checked himself out. It seem like his body was completely healed and there were no signs of the torture he had been subjected to and his costume still intact.

_"Am I..."_ he immediately thought but shook his head.

He need to stay calm and find some answers.

_"I'm not dead..not dead...totally not dead"_ he thought repeatedly as he wandered in a random direction, looking for any sign of anyone or anything else besides the incessant ocean of white. Flashbacks came and went as he continued onward. The brutal torture, the excruciating pain, then darkness...

He swallowed hard and paused, closing his eyes.

"I need some answers! Am I dead or not?" he spoke out loud.

"Not exactly son"

Recognizing the voice that he hadn't heard in a long time, his eyes snapped open and spinning around, Dick saw two people he imagined he would never see again.

"Mom? Dad?" he said incredulously.

Both smiled at him as he rushed to them and they embraced one another.

"I miss you so much" Dick mumbled, inhaling the sweet rosy scent of his mother's perfume and the manly musk of his father's cologne. Remembering it was the same they had worn the night they had died...

"We miss you too Richard" Mary Grayson said softly.

Pulling away slowly Dick gazed at them.

"Not that I am underwhelmed by this but...can you clear up the whole "not exactly" part? If you're here then I must be deceased"

Mary and John glanced at each other before looking back at Dick.

"Sit down son and we'll fill you in" John said kindly as he and Mary sat down.

Dick followed suit and sat across from them and waited.

"You should start honey" John said.

"No I think its better if you start" Mary replied back with a playful smile.

John laughed, shook his head, and then looked at Dick growing serious.

"You're not deceased son...but you are in a coma"

Dick blinked and then nodded slowly.

"That makes sense"

"So this obviously isn't heaven. Its way to bland..way too cliche" he added.

Mary and John laughed.

"You are right Dick. This place is where souls come if they are uncertain if they should move on or linger with the living" Mary added.

"So I am uncertain and I have to decide" Dick swallowed and starting playing with the fluff.

The two nodded.

"The choice is yours Dick"

"Why are you here?" he then inquired curiously.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, cause I am" he added hastily.

"We're here to help you my little Robin" his mother said softly, his father nodding in assent.

Dick let the cloud like fluff slide through his fingers.

"I-I don't know what I should do" Dick confessed.

They all were quiet for several minutes.

"You're conflicted Dick. Part of you wants to keep living to be with those who care about you, to keep fighting the evil out there, but you don't want to keep being a burden and to stay with us" Mary surmised.

Dick looked up. "How did you know mom?"

She smiled playfully. "I have my ways"

"Its true son. believe me" John said with a chuckle.

The two then smiled lovingly at him.

Dick closed his eyes, swallowing hard as tears threatened to escape.

Would this have been as blissful if they had lived? Could he leave them?

"What do you think I should do?" he asked opening his eyes and gazed at them.

"Simple, your mother and I want you to live. You were meant to do great things" his father said sternly.

"You are wonderful person with a long life ahead of you, its not your time to join us" Mary added gently, her expression sad.

Dick shook his head.

"Look what had happened to me. With Two-Face and this...I'm weak" he uttered.

"Richard John Grayson, do not talk like that" Mary chided.

"Your mother is right. You are not weak. In fact as they say...What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" John added thoughtfully.

"Your friends, teammates and especially Bruce need you. You don't want them to experience what you went through when you lost us, do you Richard?" Mary said softly, gazing concernly at her son.

"You're right. It would be selfish of me to leave them. Besides I got more butt kicking to do" Dick replied feeling a lot better.

"So when I go back, I'll wake up right?"

"You got to fight for it"

"I can do that"

"The darkness will come quickly. If you let it win Dick...you won't be awaking up"

Dick swallowed and nodded.

"Wonder what Bruce will do when I'm back. Can't to see the look on his face...if he's around" Dick said energetically with a grin.

"He's been at your side all night and its early morning now. Let's get you back down there"

The three clambered to their feet.

"I can't believe this actually happened but I'm glad it did." Dick said.

"We will always be watching over you our little hero." Mary said softly as she and John wrapped their arms around him.

"Goodbye Dick...we are proud of you." his father's voice echoed.

* * *

><p>Dick was blinded by the same intense flashing white light as before. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the light to dull down. Once it did he reopened his eyes and saw that darkness had rapidly spread around and over his body him and slowly squeezing him.<p>

Agony and coldness lashed through him, so intense that he nearly screamed.

But he held it in and fought back.

_"Fight it Grayson...wake up! Fight and win! For them...you can't let them down"_ he thought determinedly, using all his will power to push back the darkness that wanted him.

He kept focusing on that repeating it and pushing back until he began inhale a strong clean scent, hearing a soft beeping and a muffled voice. Slowly opening his eyes, a tiled ceiling was the first thing he saw. He then caught glimpse of his arms and bit back a groan.

There was no way he was going to do any crime fighting anytime soon.

Trying to let that fact slide, Dick turned his head to the sound of the voice and saw his mentor and father figure, sitting in a plain cushioned chair, face in his hands.

"Could you speak up? I couldn't quite hear that." Dick spoke up weakly.

Batman's head jolted upright, the white lenses widening in pure surprise.

"It can't be..." he whispered in disbelief.

Dick smirked. "You should see the expression on your face...priceless"

Batman stood up. "How did you wake up? I should get-"

"Wait I'm fine...for now at least. Can't really feel anything yet. You should close the door" Dick replied, gazing at the door. They need as much privacy as they could.

Batman nodded and did so, returning to the bedside.

"Listen I'm sorry-" Dick started.

"No dont be. It was my fault"

"I'm the one who idiotically fell into the trap"

"I left you alone"

Dick sighed. He really didn't want to banter whose fault it was. He just wanted to apologize and be done with it.

I'm sorry anyway...it definitely looks like I won't be crime fighting or doing missions anytime soon" he then said, changing the topic.

Batman nodded. "The team will be fine without you. So you do remember."

"Yeah." Dick glanced away. He wanted to tell Bruce about the conversation he had with his parents, but then again it was something he wanted to keep to himself.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Wait to open presents?"

"Its good to have you back" Bruce said.

"It feels great to be back, though my body says differently" Dick replied looking back at the man.

"It will heal"

Just then the door opened and Doctor White and a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" Dr. White inquired, his eyes flickering from the nonchalant hero to his once comatose patient.

Dick laughed at the doctor's expression.

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles Doc?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Okay hoped you enjoyed that. Not my best but hopefully good enough.

The other good news is if you enjoyed this story I am planning to do a sequel :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** _Hello dearest readers! Did you think WOAR was over? I did say it was "almost" over in the last chap note.

Sorry for misleading you! But a few wanted to see the team's and League's reactions to Robin's awakening.

Plus, I like to have a double digit chapter story and it was bugging the heck out of me to only have nine :P.

This is the shortest thing I've written but I HOPE you like it.

DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL OWN YJ! ONLY IN MY MIND!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

It had been a very long and intense night for the members of the Young Justice and Justice League. All the adrenaline from the fight with the Injustice League and anxiety of Robin's health left them exhausted and depressed. How could they go back home and celebrate the holiday when Robin was in a coma? It just didn't feel right or ever would...

An hour had passed without Batman reappearing to them. They all knew and understood that the hero needed time, time to deal with it all. M'gann was curled up in her seat, head resting on Conner's shoulder. Conner had his head tilted back, eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. Artemis and Wally held hands gazing at another then both would look away, while Zatanna and Kaldur were engaged in a murmured conversation to help pass the time.

The League members had stepped outside to get some fresh air.

When they returned they saw that there had been no change.

"Maybe we should send the kids home" Dinah muttered, observing the team.

The others glanced at one another, then at the teens, and nodded in assent.

"Who wants to break it to them?" Barry inquired.

"I'll do it since I suggested it" Dinah volunteered.

"Better you then me" Oliver replied with a half smirk to her.

The blonde heroine rolled her eyes and then strode over gazing at the team and clearing her throat loudly.

M'gann and Conner snapped out of their light slumber and the rest of the team focused on her.

"I know you will hate this but we think its best for you to go home"

"No way! We want to stay" Wally exclaimed leaping up.

"KF is right, we want to be here for Robin" Zatanna agreed.

Dinah sighed.

She had anticipated this. How could she convince them to leave? It was a tough task but she had to get them to go.

"Look at yourselves. You're exhausted and need to get some rest. We don't know how long Robin will remain in his-"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted as Doctor White entered the room, a stunned and bewildered expression on his face.

"What's up Doc?" Barry inquired with a little chuckle but then quickly grew serious.

The man blinked and gazed at them.

"I can't explain exactly how it happened but the good news is that Robin has woken up from the coma"

The heroes were stunned at first by the unexpected news.

Then Wally jumped up let out an ecstatic "Yeah!" and a fist pump.

M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna got up laughing and hugging happily, while Kaldur smiled and Conner nodded.

The League members smiled, hugged, and shook hands, all happy and relieved that Robin would be okay.

That the nightmare was finally over...

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Okay so not the best ending but good enough.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story!

Look out for WOAR II :)

Vamprella9008


End file.
